That Glorious Weekend with Yuri
by SirMaddy
Summary: Yuri and Anon spend a warm Sunday afternoon at the latter's house, creating decorations for the Literature Club's big debut at the school festival. However, little do the both know that this day will bring them, in more ways than just one, closer than they ever have been before...
1. A Warm Sunday (Ch1)

It was the Sunday before the School Festival would start and, for the festival, the Literature Club decided to set up our own poetry event to hopefully gain more recognition for the club. Natsuki would be baking her infamous cupcakes with Sayori's and Monika's help, while Yuri- well, Yuri and _I_ would be working on decorations... together.

The best morning of the weekend was finally here and boy was it sunny! (Fitting right?) The sky was as blue as the Pacific and completely void of clouds, letting the sun's glorious incandescence shine on the green, comforting surroundings of my house's front porch. Today couldn't have been more perfect for me and Yuri's meetup at my house to work on decorations for the school festival! I was excited and, despite her shy tone in our messages, I could tell she was too. Hanging out with friends after school is something I've rarely done, minus Sayori, so this was almost a surreal experience. Not to mention, having such a beautiful girl over at _my_ house is definitely a plus!

Speak of the devil, just as she entered my mind, she also entered my line of sight from down my neighborhood's gray road. As she got closer, she waved and suppressively shouted "Anon, hi!" in her adorable voice. It was only then after I shouted "Hi! Welcome!" that I also noticed her get-up: A fine, beige turtleneck sweater, that pretty little purple hair clip, a large brown grocery bag for her supplies, new, pristine white tennis shoes, and simple, but attractive black spandex pants. Little to say besides that she looked as stunning as the divine glare of Sirius.

A few seconds later, Yuri was in front of me, smiling shyly and almost avoiding eye-contact as I opened my arms and gave her a warm, friendly hug while asking "How are you feeling today?"

I heard a grunt of surprise from her, clearly due to my hug, and she stuttered to say, "O-oh just like u-usual… Maybe a bit better than usual today."

I broke the hug a bit hesitantly, smiled and laughed, and invited her into my home.

"Welcome, again!" I said to her as some sort of host, "My parents are off on vacation right now to South Korea, so I'm basically alone with the supplies in my house here."

Yuri looked surprised that I was alone and told me a bit quietly as she was taking off her white tennis shoes, "Really? Well, t-that's kind of funny, since my parents are on vacation too."

I chuckled and said "Wow, what a coincidence huh?" She smiled at me, finally making direct eye-contact.

"Well, all of my supplies are upstairs so we'll be in my room like I told you." I said as I walked up the stairs with Yuri following me behind.

"Alright! I-I guess it's pretty clean like you said, right?" She said in a small bout of uncertainty as I chuckled again in response.

"Of course it is, living in a mess is Unbearable for me! Even leads me to having to help Sayori clean up her room sometimes."

We reach the top of the steps as Yuri says, louder than usual, "I know right? I can't stand people who leave their room so dirty. Mine is _always_ neatly organized!"

We turn towards my room and I say while smiling: "Guess that's another thing we have in common."

Yuri noticeably blushed quite a bit, as if she hasn't been doing that the entire time.

We finally sit down in my room, which was accompanied by my bookshelves, television in-between said-bookshelves, beige carpet, and my single bed across the room. Then we gather our cutting supplies and materials (plus Yuri's incenses), and begin our work…

To summarize it, everything was going regularly well as we cut ribbons and decorated banners for our club's event. Yuri's form and technique was particularly stunning with how she cut ribbon using her beautifully shiny knife. I don't know if it was just me, but seeing her in that state of action only made her more attractive. The way she was kneeling there, cutting through paper in that gorgeous outfit she was wearing was visual poetry to my eyes.

It was only however just around an hour in that I, surprisingly easily and accidentally, had cut my index finger on one of Yuri's knives. The blood rushed out rather quickly and it stung like hell as I yelled "Ow ow ow fuck!" She swiftly noticed the situation, crawled over to me, and took one of the most unexpected actions, which was taking my bleeding finger and putting it in her mouth, cleaning it of blood using her tongue. I could still feel my finger around the moist chamber of Yuri's mouth as she swished it over and over with her wet tongue. Eventually, it felt like she was sucking my finger, up and down, rolling her tongue around it faster. The way she sucked was… Phallic in a matter. This stunt by her shocked me frozen as what felt like hours went by before she took my now saliva-covered finger out of her mouth.

After a few double-takes, she quickly had noticed what she had done and EEK'd while blushing heavily and separating all eye contact from me. Yuri fidgeted around and said 'Um' a lot as I sat there, blushing too, in both amusement of her adorable reaction and slight arousal of my finger in her mouth.

I crawl over to Yuri and say, "Hey, Yuri, it's alright I didn't mind what you did." I said modestly and gulped slightly, "Part of me actually sort of liked it…"

Yuri looks at me slowly with her tomato-red embarrassed face and anxiously said, "W-w-wait… Really… I t-thought it was… Weird…"

I laughed and pulled her rather close to me while smiling and replied: "No no, it's fine. My finger isn't bleeding anymore, that was actually really considerate of you!"

Her fidgeting stops and Yuri partially maintains eye contact. She says, "Well… Okay then. As long as y-you find it f-fine… I-I guess I'll have n-no reason to be embarrassed… right?"

"Of course!" I replied quickly as I pulled her closer and hugged her, feeling the warmth of her body, the softness of her chest, and the fine texture of her turtleneck sweater. Everything about her and the situation was lovely.

"I guess we can get back to work right?" I smiled again.

"Yes of course!" Yuri replied quickly and confidently. "If you're here, then my diligence is an infinite spiral!" Those poetic words signaled the continuation of our wonderful afternoon, and the beginning of something greater.

I never knew if it was just me, but after the finger event, Yuri seemed to be far more attractive and arousing to my eyes every time I looked at her. It was as if her body, face, and eyes emanated a light that was unseen until now. This light felt like as if past hidden feelings towards her were finally being brung out. I felt like I needed to do something, my mind was more fixated on her by the second, everything she did was like the action of an angel! I knew my heart would pang occasionally during our past encounters, but this was something much stronger! Because of that, I decided to do something that would alter the pathway of our entire afternoon.

"Well I guess that's about it for our decorations." Yuri said with a modest smile as we both stared at our completed work. I looked at her for a couple of seconds until she noticed my glance and looked back. We both smiled at each other until I finally made my move.

"Yuri…" I said with my most confident voice as I crawled towards her, "Can I tell you something?"

The smile on her face was replaced with a glance of curiosity and innocence as she replied, "What is it…?"

I finally got close to her, and my heart pounded at least three times a second, about to burst out of my chest as I let out the words: "I love you."

We both reside there as I notice her face slowly transform into an embarrassed and blushing expression far stronger than any other I've seen from her… But that wasn't the last of my actions. Swift as lightning with passion stronger than any I've ever held, I lean into Yuri, grab her shoulders, and lock our lips together, combining both of our mouths together into a motion of love. My body slightly leaned on her's as I assumed a stronger position on her as I felt our moist lips eternally link together. Yuri went from rapid fidgeting to the stillness of a dove in a matter of seconds as she slowly too grabbed hold of my shoulders. This moment… This moment was a covenant of love that would signify a new apex in our lives.

Like all great things, however, it had to come to an end, and so it did. Our lips had finally departed and we were once again facing each other with expressions of slight embarrassment and portruding happiness. Yuri was no longer a flustered mess, but now, an angel that faced me directly with her feelings. Those beautiful purple eyes, blushing cheeks, and amicable smile showed that our kiss had made her almost a new person.

"Anon… I love you too… So much!" Yuri quickly said as she went to my chest and hugged me tightly, pushing both of us to the carpet. It had seemed all of her emotions were finally flooding out… I hugged her back tightly too.

We laid there together for an eternity almost. Our bodies supplemented warmth to each other, we could feel each others' heartbeats so clearly. Yuri looked and smiled up at me with that adorable, sexy face and said, "I want to be with you forever…"

"I do too Yuri… Forever." replied myself as I placed my hand on her pillowy cheek.

Something new sparked in me, however, immediately during and after our kiss. Something new opened up that I had wanted to do with her, and I could tell she at least partially wanted to as well…

My body made a sudden move forward and I pinned Yuri to the floor, my hands on her skinny arms as her smile turned into curiosity, her eyebrows raised.

"A-anon! what are you doing?" She said surprised.

"I want to know more of you, Yuri." I replied to her as I touched Yuri's breasts and began to fondle them slowly. She gasped and began slightly moaning. The large size and softness of her breasts in her sweater were too entrancing to resist! My hands themselves were swallowed by the sea of pillows that was her beautiful rack.

"Anon please! That part of me is sensitive! A-Anon-" Her plead for mercy was interrupted as she gasped and moaned more in response to me squeezing her tits, clearly turned on and already wet by my motions. I was too, my erection was rock-solid. Breasts of this fineness were oh-so rarely seen, especially in person! I couldn't miss this opportunity, these tits felt like heaven! The softness, the size, the texture and how malleable they were in my hands! All of it was absolutely amazing!

"Yuri your tits are amazing!" I exclaimed as I couldn't resist anymore. I had to see Yuri's breasts uncensored! My hands descended from her chest to her waist and began to roll up her sweater. Yuri quickly noticed and mumbled "Oh no please-" which was interrupted again by another one of her gasps. What was she gasping at? Well, it was none other than the sight of her sweater rolled up to reveal her beautiful tits encased in a black, embroidered bra that formed a perfect round shaped cleavage of her chest. I still couldn't believe the size of them, especially for a high-schooler! God they were so lovely.

"Yuri… What cup-size are you…?" I ask out of curiosity. Yuri mumbles in a flustered volume impossible for me to hear.

"What was that again?" I asked, looking at her blushing, embarrassed, cute face that was trying to avoid eye contact. "E-cup…" she says again in a quiet tone. I look down at her chest again and say to myself "Damn…"

Now that my questions were answered, I progress to the next stage and, after shortly fondling her tits in her bra, I roll up said-bra and see Yuri's breasts finally spill out and roll slightly to the side of her chest, her pink nipples now exposed...

The sight was heaven all in itself… Yuri gasped and fidgeted around more out of arousal under my position on her, trying to cover her chest. "A-anon… Please d-d-don't look at t-them…" Yuri stutters quietly in the cutest voice imaginable. How can I not look at them? They're fucking amazing!

I gently move her arms away from her chest.

"Sorry but… These tits are a masterpiece of art, you're so lucky to have such a perfect pair, Yuri!" I exclaimed again out of excitement over the situation. Yuri just moaned and mumbled in response as I began rubbing her tits again, the feeling never got old and it was even better this time! I felt the full softness and texture of her breasts unaccompanied by any pesky bras or clothing! The pointiness of her nipples now constantly rubbing against my palms and my fingers, as well as the malleability of Yuri's tits pushed my erection to unprecedented levels. I had never been more aroused in my entire life! This prompted my next action…

My mouth swiftly drew close to Yuri's right nipple and I immediately began sucking it, my left hand stationed above Yuri's shoulder and my right hand still on her left breast. Yuri, in response, twitched in strong movements of pleasure and moaned like never before, her gasps filling the room and possibly leaving the house. "Ahhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhh!" she went on and on as I relentlessly sucked and licked her nipple with my mouth and tongue. The tenderness of her nipple felt so nice against my lips, I could've sucked on it forever!… But that wasn't all, I grabbed her left breast and specifically fondled and poked her left nipple in order to maximize the amount of pleasure that Yuri felt, I wanted to make it great for both of us. The addition of my actions to her left breast increased Yuri's uncontrollable fidgeting and moaning of sheer, unimaginable pleasure. Just hearing her moans alone is enough to make a gay man turn straight.

In the midst of my sucking and fondling of Yuri's nipples, I began to feel movements from her body. I shifted my perspective and focus to my lower-right and saw something completely unexpected. Yuri's left hand was in her pants and what I was feeling was her arm moving around in her spandex. She was clearly masturbating to what I was doing to her, and that itself made me suck and fondle her breasts that much more vigorously. However, I pretended not to notice what she was doing in fear that she might stop from embarrassment, at least, for the time being…

That time being was quick, however, as I heard Yuri moan louder and say to me in a tone of resistance and unknowingness, "A-Anon… I feel like I'm g-gonna e-explode…"

My mind flashed back to Yuri's hand in her spandex.

"Oh really? Lemme help you…" My actions were completely instinctual at this point.

After saying that, I took my right hand from Yuri's left breast, stopped sucking her nipple, but instead planted my left hand on her breast, and began to make my hand's journey into Yuri's wet clit. However, "wet" was an understatement here, because as soon as my hand went into her pants, I quickly found out Yuri's crotch was basically a lake of love nectar. The second my hand was in her spandex, it was doused in her pussy juice. My doused right hand ran across Yuri's smooth skin and pubic hair and met with Yuri's currently-moving hand. Afterwards, my middle and index fingers extremely easily rubbed and slipped into Yuri's tight pussy due to her pussy juice. As soon as my fingers entered the wet, fleshy domain of her vagina, Yuri twitched and moved uncontrollably and moaned even louder than before, covering her mouth to attempt to hold in the sound from the pleasure she was feeling from the touch of my hand. I squeezed her tit as my fingers went in deeper and began progressing into an in-and-out motion, causing Yuri's hands to stop as mine undertook the responsibilities of getting her off.

My wet fingers slipped in and out of her pussy with ease to the wet, splashy sounds of my fingering for several moments as Yuri, under breaths of her uncontrollable moaning, rushedly said "I feel like my crotch is going to release something!"

She didn't know this unique feeling, her first orgasm with a man I'd presume.

"I'm glad you can have your first one with me, Yuri!" I shouted as I fingered her tight pussy faster and faster, the sounds of my fingers squishing against it getting louder and louder as Yuri literally screamed in pleasure.

Finally, Yuri twitched and panged like never before towards her lower region as she let out a long cry of sexual relief and curled up slowly. My hands felt even more doused in pussy juice as I felt her vagina twitch and tighten around my fingers. It was done, Yuri had finally came…

After her orgasm had subsided, I slip my two fingers out of her clit and look at them and how wet they had become before brushing it off on my jeans. Afterwards, I gazed over, on my knees, at Yuri, who was on her back with her breasts still exposed and her eyes closed, panting after cumming so hard. I looked at her for a while to let her catch her breath before laying down next to her right side and kissing her on the cheek and embracing her in a cuddle.

"I love you, Yuri." I quietly spoke to her.

"Ahh… I… Love you too… Anon…" Yuri said back, still slightly panting. "I still want to do things with you… That experience felt so, addictive…" She continued, looking back at me with a curiosity in her eyes.

I looked at her, then at her chest with her rolled-up bra and sweater, then back to her eyes and said with a smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Yuri thought for a moment, "Surprise me… I'm too tired to come up with something…" She said with a wink, "You seem to have good ideas anyways."

I took a minute or two to think of something perfect for the moment whilst still cuddling Yuri. It couldn't be sex, even that is too far for right now, so it had to be foreplay. But with all of the choices, it was hard to choose! Handjobs? Too simple. Blowjobs? I don't want to trouble her with getting up. Footjobs? Well, hell no, I'm not into that..

Then my mind came to the perfect revelation when I glanced at Yuri's chest. Perfect! A titfuck!

"I have one, Yuri." I softly say as I kneel up again and begin unzipping my jeans, sliding them down, and tossing them onto the beige carpet. Just from her eyes, I knew Yuri could see my rock-hard erection making a tent out of my boxers. Said-boxers were then slid down to reveal my dick, which was more erect than it had ever been and was heavily impatient to finally do some work with Yuri. I could tell she felt somewhat of the same, even if this was her first time with something like this.

"I-it's bigger than I t-thought." Yuri quietly muttered, looking away blushing like a tomato. I myself was a bit nervous, but my horniness at the time drove me to sit myself on my knees on Yuri's stomach, lay my cock on her chest, and then finally take hold of her breasts. Yuri couldn't help but look at it, her instincts were at work here and it seemed just looking at my dick was making her horny again. Her pupils definitely gave it away…

My hands finally inverted towards each other and pushed Yuri's E-cup breasts around my dick, enveloping it in a sea of her chest's love. I couldn't even see my penis anymore, it was swallowed up in the warmth of her big pair and it felt so… Heavenly…

How do I describe it? A warm, light pressure was formed and pushed around my dick with her breasts. The texture of her skin rubbed against it at angles and triggered the greatest sensitivities out of me. I was melting from how wonderful it felt, pre-cum was already dripping out from the sheer comfort that was smushed around it. Yuri's reaction was almost as good. Her breathing was intervaled by short moans, with her pupils gazing without hindrance at my manipulation of her tits. The thought that I could ejaculate all over her face and chest at the moment seemed so possible, and I hadn't even started!

My waist began slowly thrusting and my cock began going in and out of Yuri's cleavage. The pleasure I had currently felt was tripled, no, quintupled by rubbing against the inside of her breasts like this! I was basically masturbating with her chest to an extent and that in itself triggered uncontrollable moans out of me, unaccompanied by an increasing heart rate, an increasing pressure on my dick, and an increasing speed of my thrusts. I gradually thrusted faster and faster between Yuri's tits, a speed that proportionally matched how much Yuri moaned along with me and how intensely I grabbed onto her chest. I couldn't tell if she was deriving pleasure from my cock inbetween her, or from how tightly I grabbed her tits. The titfuck had only been going for a couple of minutes, and I was already on the verge of ejaculating!

Suddenly, Yuri took hold of her tits in an action of responsibility and began titfucking my dick for me! The look on her face towards my tip was a combined expression of fluster, arousal, and _want_.

"I'm going to make you happy, Anon!" Yuri shouted as she speedily rubbed her tits up and down my cock, squeezing them against it, and even licking the tip in order to either taste my precum, please me more, or even both. I had to hold myself up with my arms pinned at Yuri's side in order to keep myself from falling due to the excessive amount of pressure I was feeling on my sensitive dick. Her wet, soft, and floppy tongue wrapping around my tip over and over in a clockwise rotation was pushing the limits of how much I could hold back; its moist texture hitting the most sensitive part of my body made me twitch several times down towards my hips. Yuri's titfuck only exacerbated the pleasure I was feeling… I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to cum!

And before I knew it, I was at that point of no return. I was gonna cum no matter what I did, so my full strength was put into this cumshot for Yuri, it's what she wants! I forcefully grabbed Yuri's head with both of my hands, gave one last thrust into Yuri's mouth, and released all of my load into the moist chamber beyond her pink lips. The surprise on her face was worth it as my balls emptied into her mouth, euphoric cumshot after euphoric cumshot before Yuri jerked back from surprise and let the rest of my warm load cover her face in its sticky white glory. It was on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her mouth and chin; it dripped slowly out of her mouth. Yuri slowly swallowed the amount that shot into her mouth and gave off a satisfied moan and sigh, complete with a soft smile and her closed eyes. My twitching dick flopped out of her tits and I fell back onto the floor, feeling completely happy with my entire week, no, entire year! Titfucking Yuri was a dream come true...

We both lay there for around a minute, panting in almost a synchronized rhythm. Then, I saw from my peripheral vision, Yuri finally break the moment and slowly sit up.

Unexpectedly, she began slowly taking off her rolled-up sweater and bra and then dropping them on the floor, revealing her sweet, naked, topless body which came with her wonderful tits lightly sagging downwards, showing the beauty of her big, natural rack and her tender, pink, and pointy nipples. I couldn't make out her expression at the moment, but I clearly saw her face still covered in my cum. However, Yuri fixes that quickly by wiping off my semen with her sweater before dropping it again on the floor! I was partially shocked to think Yuri would use her own clothing as a towel!

Finally, I slowly sat up and got a better look at topless Yuri, now with a clean face… Clean in a sense of hygiene at least. However, her expression at the time was not clean or pure in any sense. Yuri's purple irises were smaller, more concentrated, and indicated an excessive lust more than anything else. The empty, white negative space of her eyes was much more noticable, and all of that was unaccompanied by an uncanny gleeful smile, a smile of obscene passion, with her perfectly-white teeth glaring like sunlight. She crawled towards me slowly with this expression, and I was given a feeling of both arousal and unsettledness.

"Anon…" Yuri said quietly in a curious tone with that before-mentioned face, "Your cum… It tasted really sweet… It conquered my mouth with its pristine texture and flavour… _Your_ flavour...".

She comes into touching range, grabs my shoulder, and presses her breasts against my chest, her face centimeters from mine.

"It made me want so much more of you, I want more of you! I want to drown in you Anon! I love you so fucking much!" Yuri began exclaiming in a louder volume as her fingernails dug into my shoulders, her expression distorting even further into lust as her breathing intensifies, hyperventilating begins.

"I've heard of teenagers having sex and… I want to do it with you. I want you to be my first! Fuck me Anon!" She exclaims louder as she pushes me down to the carpet, her eyes glaring at me with some stronger, twisted sense of passion.

Yuri then begins deeply kissing me over and over again on my face and lips as her hands go up and inside my shirt and begin caressing my flat body. Her ass lightly rubs against my dick and augments my erection, negating any after-effect of ejaculation.

Despite her questionable expression, this had turned me on quite a lot. Apparently, from the taste of my semen, something was triggered within Yuri and invoked her to desire me more than ever, even more than I desired her! Before this, I wasn't one to want to 'do the dirty' with a woman in my high school years, but from how good Yuri was at playing this dominant role, I desired fucking her more than ever before!

I grabbed Yuri's body and pulled her down towards me, beginning to insert my tongue into her mouth and connect it with her's. She knew I didn't need words to tell her how I felt to her request, my slippery tongue entering her delicious mouth was more than what words can possibly contrive to her!

My hands slip up and down the smooth skin of her naked back. Eventually, I began rubbing her soft, curvy ass, squeezing it and lightly jiggling it. Yuri's sexy butt made me want to fuck her like an animal; it was so round and fluffy in my hands, the squishiness of it felt like pillows made from the hands of an angel, an angel that had gone far beyond Heaven and reached an ethereal realm of perfect bodies. Even now, I want to plant my hands in that ass again.

My quick thoughts made me think I'd go back to being dominant here, but no, Yuri soon made sure that would never happen again.

Yuri suddenly breaks our kiss and says with those beautifully lusty eyes, "Anon, let's get on the bed." Her eyes shift away to said-bed behind me, "It's more comfortable up there anyways."

"Oh, sure then!" I reply nervously.

She hops onto my single-person bed, which we conveniently were laying besides. I sit up and see Yuri, laying on my bed's warm surface with her wonderful legs up, slowly strip off her spandex, revealing her black, soaked panties and her smooth, light skin, which was then finished off by the pretty, black, sleek knee socks still left on her legs. Her tits jiggle slightly as she throws her spandex onto the floor. Then, she lays there looking at me seductively, flashing a wink, before grabbing her panties and pushing them down, again slowly, to reveal her still very wet pussy, accompanied by a modest amount of well-kept purple pubic hair. Yuri, now on her knees and on my bed, smiled with a tone of mischief and began rubbing her now-bare pussy and grabbing her left boob, giving me invitational moans and a complementary wink as she kneeled there with her naked body, vigorously touching herself and wetting that clit even more.

My urges couldn't be stopped. I, fast-as-lightning, stripped off my shirt, threw it on the floor, and jumped onto the bed with my cock hard as a rock. I kneel down with Yuri, embracing her tight as a cobra while kissing her neck as her boobs press against my chest and my dick rubs against her stomach. However, this didn't last for long as, only a few seconds later, Yuri pushes me down onto my cushioned bed and crawls on top of me with her naked body. That beautiful rack was now falling down towards me, her arms were stationed next to my head, and she began flashing me that crazed, but sexy expression during the climax of our little session.

"I'm so excited for this, Anon!" Yuri exclaims to me, panting in anticipation, "Your dick is gonna be inside of me, this is like a dream come true!"

That smiling mouth comes down towards me and kisses my lips deeply before Yuri sits up again, her beautiful thighs now surrounding my cock. She begins rubbing it slowly with her hands, from shaft to head, while grinding her pussy against it at the same time. My hands grabbed the bedsheets forcefully due to how good it felt… Yuri's soft, warm hands going up and down my shaft, over and over, while also feeling her wet clit massage it at the same time.

Yuri finally sits up further facing me, positions my dick towards her pussy, and slowly, ever so slowly enters my head into her clit. This was the moment! I felt her virginity slowly fade away as my dick's head breaks into her inner vagina, now being gripped by her insides. Slowly then, parallel to Yuri's loud moaning and gasping, my shaft entered through and before I knew it, my entire cock was swallowed whole by Yuri's tight, moist, warm pussy. It squeezed my member like nothing else had ever before, and I gripped the bedsheets harder and harder. The constant pressure made me feel like cumming already; the grasp of her insides on my head as precum was squeezed out triggered strong twitches out of my body.

I wasn't alone obviously, Yuri could not stop gasping, moaning, and crying out in pleasure while shouting various comments about how good it felt.

"Anon!" She yelled as she rapidly squeezed and fondled her own tits with that psychotic expression, "It's so fucking big... I want your dick to beat my insides and fill me uuuuuupppp!"

Immediately after saying that, Yuri began riding and bouncing on my cock which was now inside of her. I groaned along with her at just how good it felt as my shaft went in-and-out of her pussy, continuously rubbing each other's most sensitive areas for symbiotic love! I couldn't even stop looking at her naked body going up and down on me with her tits bouncing in accordance, along with those sexy, slim thighs and beautiful kneesocks complimenting how fucking hot she appeared. Along with her perfect body came that sexy face she recently kept making, and this time it wasn't anymore of an obscene passion, but just the constant force of my dick hitting her love spots causing her to make faces near that of an ahegao. Yuri's eyes looked at me, looked up, and looked at me again; her tongue was out most of the time as she panted uncontrollably. Said-panting sped up considerably and Yuri began fucking my cock faster, just seemingly unable to get enough!

Grasping those bedsheets wasn't enough anymore, the speed of her bouncing was too much! I grabbed her thighs and squeezed them in accordance to how much her pussy squeezed my cock, which was by the way, a lot.

She gasped louder and screamed "ANON!" as she forcefully pushed her arms down on my chest and fucked my cock even harder, bouncing faster and faster like a piston, her hips now doing untold amounts of work! My dick appeared in and out of her pussy for barely fractional seconds each; the sounds of her speedy intercourse splashing and splashing!

"CUM INSIDE OF ME ANON! FILL ME UP!" Yuri shouted louder as she kept going faster on my dick. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The grasp of her insides and her naked body built my ejaculation up in a matter of minutes! I was going to cum so much!

I give her thighs one last hard squeeze as I thrust with all my might and vigorously shoot my load into Yuri's tight pussy, even more semen was coming out than my last emission! Yuri literally SCREAMED with delight as her body fell on me and grabbed my shoulders almost-painfully tight. My hands went from her thighs to squeezing her ass; her hips still kept going, but the amount of cum I shot into her heavily weakened how fast she could even keep going. Even after around 10 seconds, my dick was still shooting semen into her, she just felt so fucking good!

Of course, it ended, and I felt my (empty) dick engrossed in Yuri's now-filled pussy, which was overflowing with my semen, which was flowing onto my bedsheets. Her boobs were pressing against my chest as her arms held me tightly. Yuri's legs were spread-out in a defeated, but satisfied state. Her panting didn't slow down or stop for at least a minute…

We lay there, hugging each other after such a vigorous afternoon, enjoying the aftermath of that same vigorous afternoon. I loved her, and you could tell I did from how much I held her tightly towards me. Even if it was just the aftermath of sex, the embrace I locked Yuri in was protective almost. Keeping her close was the number one priority of my life during this period, this woman was too precious to me.

This all reminisced in my head, but was then broken with a soft, humble "Anon?" from Yuri.

She weakly gets up on her arms.

She looks at me directly from on top.

She wasn't in that crazy mood anymore.

"I hope you liked that…" She says shyly, looking away while blushing, "I really loved it, you felt amazing... Did I feel just as good?"

I smile at her. "Yeah… You were like a goddess!"

I finally sit up, kiss her, and continue, now holding onto Yuri's shoulders.

"But it's not just the sex part that you're amazing in… I honestly think you are just the perfect woman, the perfect person for me. Everything about you is just hard to resist. Your modest demeanor, passion for literature, love of the arts, the warm atmosphere you emanate everytime you're around me… Everything about you makes me want to be with you forever, to marry you, to die with you. I love you, Yuri."

Apparently, she was almost tearing up from this.

Yuri hugs me tightly, even tighter than before.

"T-thank you so much… I-I love you so much, words can't even d-describe it. Anon… If we could be like this forever, I-I wouldn't mind not going back to the club for whatever reason…" She says, quietly.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind either…" I quietly tell her in return.

Again, we sit there, embracing each other, warmly... before Yuri abruptly says: "Oh umm…"

"What is it?" I inquire.

"Y-you're… Still inside of me…" Yuri replies, pointing and looking down.

Looking down and blushing nervously, I realize that I was still "inside her" and that we (mostly I) had made a bit of a mess.

To summarize, we quickly separate and clean up the mess on my bed sheets…

Afterwards however, we laid there on the bed, still naked with our arms and legs crossed between each other. But we weren't nude out of lust like previously, Yuri and I just enjoyed the comfort of our bare bodies next to each other…

The softness of her skin touching mine, the linking of our legs, and the sight of those beautiful, purple eyes looking at me with that amicable smile and perfect purple hair… This was truly the best day of my entire life. I wanted it to last forever...

"Anon…" Yuri quietly inquires me in a curious tone.

"Yes?" I answer back, eagerly awaiting her next line.

She finally says back, "What you said about marriage… Well, I would love that. I would love to spend my life with you, just like I spent this day with you."

I reply, "If my whole life was just this one day, never ending, then my life would ironically be complete."

"This day is just… Something to die for" Yuri tells me, quietly, with an adorable smile followed closely by a giggle as she grasps my shoulders.

With a flash of a smile, I tell her, "Maybe we've died and this is just Heaven…"

Yuri pushes herself closer to me, her breath hitting my neck, "I wouldn't have any other way… M-my love…"

Yuri and I then end the exchange with a deep, wholesome kiss as our hands and fingers interlock. For the rest of that afternoon, we spend each other's time linked together in eternal, undying love.

Just how it should be...


	2. A Weeknight Date (Ch2)

The day was Thursday, a buoyant Thursday that marked the coming of a new season, and about over a week since me and Yuri had met each other like star-crossed lovers.

The alarm clock blared for only a second before I slammed it into quiet submission, a new record it seems. It wasn't until now that I've noticed how well I've been getting out of bed in the mornings. As far as I could remember, for just about all of high school, it felt like every morning was a chore to wake myself up through, and I'd even ditch some days just to get some sleep. It's not like I've been depressed or anything, there just isn't much motive for getting out of bed this early. Now, all of a sudden, I've been catapulting myself from the deep realm of slumber and throwing my outfit on as if this is some cheerful anime opening. What gives? Is it because of the Literature Club?

Well, sorta, it's because of Yuri: my new, one, and only girlfriend (and hopefully it stays that way).

The past week was wonderfully peaceful with her. Even the festival, a stressful, adrenaline highlight of the school year, ended up as a cute mini-date of sorts with her after our club activities were done for the occasion. Moreover, when it came to the past two club days, well, I've never enjoyed my time after school more than I had for the past couple of days. It seemed like every time I've had the privilege to go to sleep, my dreams would be littered with endless visions of Yuri, and the myriad of situations that I could find myself in with her. And yes, some of those hypothetical dream settings were lewd, I mean how could I not keep the memory of that glorious weekend out of my head?

With the pitter-patters of my socks rushing down the wooden steps and into the kitchen of my sparkling, desolate home, more and more thoughts of the purple haired maiden rush through my head. Her elegance, her beauty, her voice, her eyes…

"Ah shit." I accidentally overflow a glass I was pouring milk into, causing it to spill onto the counter.

Guess my daydreaming also has some negative side-effects.

I wipe up my mess as quickly as possible and whip out my phone to shoot a text to Yuri, the latter becoming something of a morning ritual.

"Good morning!"

A minute later, as I'm eating my bacon and eggs, "Good Morning "

"Did you sleep well?"

"Whenever I think of you I do"

We text for the next dozen or so minutes before I notice that I'm running late for school.

"Shit I gotta go Ill see you at club!"

My phone beeps with a likely reply from Yuri, but I was too concerned with rushing out of my house and down my street to check it. The second my door swings open, the September breeze hits me harder than ever before and the sun glares me down through the partly cloudy sky. The warm era of the year is slowly crawling back into hibernation, making way for the oddly nostalgic and romantic seasons that are Autumn and Winter, harbingers of cold. The faster I hear my shoes slap the concrete road, the stronger the seasonal wind rebels against my body. Curses to myself for getting so irresponsibly distracted. Then again, who wouldn't be distracted by having such a banging girlfriend? In fact, I wasn't even running to get to school on time as much as I was running to possibly talk to Yuri before classes began. I needed as much Yuri as possible in order to survive these daily lectures and lessons; it was kind of like a bear stocking up on as much food as possible for the Winter. Besides, I wanted to ask her something important.

I dash through the school gates and finally stop to catch my breath while also taking my phone out to check the time.

"N...Nice…" I weakly mutter at the sight of school not starting for another 25-ish minutes. Guess the running was _kind of_ worth it. Yuri's text also enters my view.

"See you at club "

"Actuallycome meet me down by entrnace" I hurriedly reply, goddamn fat fingers, but I think the message was communicated clearly enough. Yuri tends to get to school rather early, so I'd know she'd be here.

My legs finally regain the strength to continue walking towards the shoe locker room, basically the entrance room of the school.

Another beep as I lean by one of the lockers, finally secluded from the chilly wind, "Okay."

Part of me feels like her simple texting is gonna worry me in the future. You've had those times, right? Those times where someone replies to your texts with one or two words and you think they don't care? I'm not saying that Yuri doesn't care! No, no, but, my paranoid side is susceptible to these homemade conspiracy theories.

My inner monologue is then interrupted by a slight boop on my cheek.

"Hi~" Yuri enters my view as I turn to my left. Her blessed smile sends a purifying, holy substance throughout my entire body that creates a mixture of butterflies fluttering around my heart.

I hug her gentle, warm body before saying anything back.

"Heyy~"

She blushes and fidgets with her hair, "I'm g-glad you asked me to come down here. I've wanted to ask the same thing for the past couple of days, b-but I didn't want to trouble you with coming to school as early as I do, knowing that you… Like sleeping in."

Gosh this girl is too sweet.

"No no it's fine! I can come this early from now on if you want. Waiting to hang out with you until club is unbearable sometimes."

She gives me an even sweeter smile. I'd kiss her right now if we weren't straight in public.

"E-Even if it's an hour early? Because I-I usually get here around that time so I can sit in the hallways and do some reading."

"That'd be a wonderful reason to wake up super early!"

Yuri giggles happily in response.

"Also, Yuri, I thought since, um, you know we haven't gone out anywhere yet, do you want to, uh, go somewhere after school today? Tonight?"

"I would love that!" She steps closer to me, her perfume becoming more and more noticeable, "Where would we go?"

Shit, I didn't think that far ahead enough.

"Weeelllll…" Improvisation skills, work!

"We could go to my place, if you want and… Watch some movies?"

Yuri nods, "That sounds wonderful! What time would you want me to be there?"

Fuck yeah, I've got this!

"As soon as you can be there! My parents aren't gonna be back until the end of this weekend, so the house is free for whatever."

Yuri blushes, "Ohhh, free for… Whatever?" A wink.

I blush and nervously chuckle, "Y-Yeah! I mean if you, uh, want to do that again."

"Hmm." Yuri ponders, "Depends on how I'm feeling when I'm there."

That's totally gotta be a Yes.

"Awesome!"

We talk for the next few minutes about miscellaneous topics until the bell, sadly, rings.

"Well, guess we gotta head to class."

"Yep." Yuri smiles, "Don't worry Anon, club will come around eventually."

We wave our goodbyes as I bittersweetly stroll into Algebra.

My classes for the day end up slogging by like a dead snail. I might as well have been a mannequin sitting in the class, because all I could do and think of was what today's date with Yuri would be like. What movies are we gonna watch? What are we gonna have as snacks? How long is she gonna be there?

Are we gonna repeat our glorious weekend?

Even though the teachers lectured and fed my head varieties of Math problems, grammar rules, and historical facts, all that stood within my consciousness were another stream of situations Yuri and I might find ourselves in at my house this afternoon/evening. x⁴ - 33x² + 225 = the fantasy of Yuri stripping in front of me inbetween movies; the conquest of Ghengis Khan something something Yuri cuddling with me on my couch while eating popcorn; the mitochondria is the thought of kissing Yuri the second I answer her at the door.

When the final bell rung, however, I felt like a veteran who had survived storming the beaches of Normandy. With a hop and skip in my step, I burst out of my classroom with a first-place medal and dash upstairs to the third-year hallway. What they do in this hallway is completely oblivious to me, all that matters is the haven of the Literature Club.

I quickly open the door and vibrantly announce my present with a "Good Afternoon!"

"Oh hi, Anon!" The Club President, Monika, welcomes me. It seemed she was grabbing a book from her bag and taking to the podium; her hair swung with her usual dynamic stride, exclusive to just her.

"Hiiii!" Sayori waves from one of the front desks with her cinnamon-flavoured smile. I wave back and smile.

A rumbling rumbles from the clubroom closet.

"Oh he's here already-OW!" Natsuki pops from the depths of the closet only to be knocked on the head by a falling stray volume of manga.

" _Seems like everyone else is here._ " Goes through my mind as my eyes dart across the classroom several times, with each trip adding a flat value to my heart rate.

Where the hell is Yuri?

"Where's Yuri?" I inquire of the girls. Surely she must be in the bathroom, or at the water fountain, yet I don't notice her sophisticatedly simple bag anywhere in the room.

"Of course he wants to know that!" Natsuki sophomorically snickers after her defeat to the manga volume. Even though me and Yuri tried to keep our relationship somewhat of a secret, our interactions during club hours were clear-as-day a sign that we had something going on. But hey, at least no one knows we fucked on Sunday… Hopefully.

"Natsuki!" The mature Monika steps up, "Quit with the remarks about Anon and Yuri. How would you like it if someone constantly teased you about having a boyfriend?"

Natsuki shrugs off the scolding, "It's just a joke, Monika, it's not like Anon's been mad about it or anything." She looks at me with a shit-eating grin, "Right?"

"Uhh well actually-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by Sayori launching a sneak attack on Natsuki with a derpy hug from behind.

"Don't worry Natsukiii I know you're just jealous about still being single!" Sayori chuckles as Natsuki struggles to escape, like a gerbil in the grasp of a Anaconda, "We can both be single forever if that makes you feel better!"

"I'M NOT GONNA BE SINGLE FOREVER!" Natsuki defiantly shouts and breaks from Sayori's chokehold of friendship, "I'm gonna have a cute boyfriend who'll have high-class taste in literature like I do!"

"Hehe." Sayori giggles and starts pinching Natsuki's cheeks, "Well I can keep you company until your dream boy arrives!"

What would I do without you Sayori.

As those two go back-and-forth, Monika strolls up to me, holding in laughter from the scene near the closet.

"Well, Anon, about Yuri, she should be here anytime now I'm pretty sure. Knowing her, she's probably finishing up some leftover work in class-"

A soft voice interrupts Monika, "Hi, sorry I'm late~"

The slender figure of my partner slips into the clubroom with a novel, faced backwards, tucked in her arms.

"Well speak of the devil, haha!" Monika pats me on the shoulder, which I guess is her way of 'Go get 'em!'.

I smile and walk up to my maiden, "Yuri!"

She smiles back, "Anon!"

A voice from the back, "Sayori!"

We all laugh as everyone gradually shifts to their usual activities: Monika and Sayori talking towards the front of the clubroom, possibly about future events for the club; Natsuki sitting around the right side of the room reading whatever manga she decides to read; Me and Yuri sitting towards the wall opposite of where Natsuki sits, though sometimes we choose a more sequestered spot where we can safely talk about sensitive topics.

About half an hour later, Yuri and I finish a chapter of the novel we were reading together: "1984" by George Orwell.

"Whew, that chapter was ridiculously long compared to, like, every single other one in this book." I comment on chapter 9 of the book's second arc.

Yuri softly chuckles, "Well it's by far one of the most vital chapters in the book." She scholaristically retorts, "After all, it's where the reader, rather than the main character, learns about the truth behind the world and how the war is just a tool to continue a worldwide oppression of the masses. It's actually usually a rookie mistake for some authors to 'educate' the characters in the book, but end up leaving the reader in the dark."

"I see I see." I agree and agree with Yuri, "So do you want to finish the next chapter?"

"Umm…" Yuri checks her phone for the time, "Well actually I think it's time for-"

"OKAY, EVERYONE!" Monika grapples the attention of every face towards the front of the room, "It's about the time for club to wrap up, but I just want to end off with a quick announcement: for the rest of this week and next week, let's get ourselves back into gear and write some songs!"

"Songs?"

"S-Songs?..."

"SONGS~!"

"Songs?!"

Monika smiles and leans forwards, "That's right, songs! It miiighhtt sound intimidating at first, but songs are really similar to poetry in a sense! Plus, you guys have until next Friday to work on them, so don't stress out about hammering away at it every night!"

I sighed internally, but knew this is just another stepping stone in my experience with the Literature Club and ultimately becoming a eloquent person like my girlfriend. Speaking of whom, she was rather hit-or-miss on Monika's not-so-modest proposal.

"I have never done a song before." Yuri speaks to a four-member audience, "But if you s-say it's like poetry, then it shouldn't be t-too much of an issue."

Sayori walks up from the back and pats Yuri on the shoulder, "Don't you worry about it, actually, don't any of you worry about it, 'cause we can all help each other." Sayori gasps dramatically, "Maayybee we can ALL do a song together afterwards! The Literature Club national anthem!"

Monika laughs, "That's not a bad idea! Though, I don't think that's how you use 'National'."

Natsuki perks up from the back like a whack-a-mole, "I'd be fine just doing my own song! Besides what the heck do we even sing about for the Literature Club?"

I butt in hoping to at least add something to this topic, "Well you can make a song out of anything really."

"Yeah we can totally make a song out of the Literature Club, we just gotta brainstorm!" Sayori bandwagons off my retort.

The two continue to debate as Monika smirks and leans, arms-crossed, against the podium in victory. Despite only a few sentences, she had managed to convince all of us that making a song would be a valuable way to exchange our time for the upcoming days. There definitely was something magical about Monika's charisma, it's like she'd open up your head as if it was a pickle jar and drop thoughts right into it. Even if Sayori's silly idea wouldn't come to fruition, we're now definitely all committed to writing musical masterpieces. Of course, despite Monika's bold, colourful demeanour and her leadership rivalling that of the ancient kings, Yuri is still my one and only~.

My hand subliminally slips into Yuri's as I send her a smile. She blushes and smiles back towards me, probably hiding the measureless anticipation for tonight. It's definitely going to be a night to die for.

"So you're heading home first and then coming over?"

"Mhm." Yuri nods.

"Basically as soon as possible then?"

"If that's what you want."

"Fine by me."

A few minutes later, after another Great Literature Debate had ended, everyone packed and made their way out the club gateway and onto their journeys home. Right before departing, I tightly hugged Yuri, even if we're only going to be away from each other for maybe an hour, and waved her a goodbye before starting home with Sayori. It's obvious what today's topic will be.

"Sooooo" She breaks the ice with a mallet, "How's Yuri?"

I gather my words like poker chips, "We've been good. It's actually been a great first week with her, so I'm feeling pretty hot at least, and she looks like she is too."

"Yay! I'm really happy for you guys; it's almost like you two both had a destiny to meet each other, especially since you and Yuri are so perfect for each other- Oh! You and Yuri… YouandYuri!" Sayori laughs, prompting me to chuckle with her.

"Thanks, I really hope we go a long way."

"Ooooo like how long?"

I blush, "W-what?"

"You should know the answer, silly!"

Sunday rushes back into my head, "Well, uh, marriage would be nice."

"Awwww, really Anon? That's adorable!"

I smirk without reply; Sayori continues.

"Well, I just hope you two get to that point. High school relationships can be tough, and sometimes they never happen at all! I mean just look at me, hehe."

"Don't worry about that, you don't need to find a boyfriend in high school. Sometimes, it takes longer than that, y'know? You're a wonderful girl, and despite some of the crap I say, I'm sure you'll find a guy who loves you back."

Sayori strolls closer to me and speaks in a tone with more genuity, "Thank you Anon. I guess until my prince comes and sweeps me away, I'll always be here as your little cheerleader, and I'll cheer you and Yuri on, tehe."

I release a soft chuckle, "Likewise."

A few moments later, we continue walking by the streaming rows of suburban family houses, all with carefully trimmed lawns and some with front porches holding onto newspapers of mysterious age.

"Oh Anon, you and Yuri are hanging out today, right? At your house? I kindaaa overheard you two."

"That's the plan."

"Aww, well I hope you two have fun with whatever you decide to do!"

"Just watching movies and maybe some other things."

"Sounds super sweet! Yuri's the kind of the girl who'd love innocent and introverted things like that anyways."

I sweat.

"Y-yeah innocent."

Apparently she heard a murmur, "What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing… Hey look we're here!" I shift concentration onto our side-by-side townhomes, "I gotta get ready for Yuri to come over, she said she'd rush down as soon as she could!"

"Okay Anon! Have a nice date night!" Sayori loudly yells and waves before walking to her respective abode. If I didn't know her well enough, I'd think she purposely yelled that loud in order to low-key bring attention to my date night from whoever was walking around at that time. Oh well.

Around thirty minutes pass of not-so-hectic assorting and planning, thankfully, today, my pantry was stocked with snacks such as chips, cookies, and obviously popcorn. The fortress was also well-prepped with soft drinks consisting of mainly soda (or if you want to call it pop), but there's also cranberry juice and water, which is probably what Yuri would choose. Oh well, more cola for me.

The movies were also laid out on, well, a memo on my phone. My family, with most of them nowadays, had most of their movies stored digitally, so starting up and switching from movies can all be done from the couch. Hooray for not getting up!

As I finish changing into my home clothes (basically a black T-shirt and some pajama pants), the " _Ding-Dong_ " of my doorbell finally came to reverberate throughout the house and beckon myself to the front door in desperate excitement to see my wonderful Yuri. The stairsteps scroll past me like paper out of a printer, and before I know, my hand is wrapping around the doorknob in eager anticipation.

The door swings open; the sunshine charges into my eyes; a beautiful violet maiden is standing before me in a long-sleeve white blouse and a contrasted pair of black jeans. Her purple hair accentuated the rays of the sacred sun behind her, converting them into purple rays that shined into my house, blessing it with her presence.

"Hi Anon!" Yuri's voice rings like music to my ears.

"Yuri!" uncontrollably escapes my mouth as I rush forward and clasp her into my arms tightly, she does the same, wrapping her's around my shoulders as we both exchange a much-desired kiss, one whose euphoria has not been experienced for a lifetime, even though it was only a couple days ago since we were last able to kiss each other so passionately. We cooperatively locked our lips with each other and pressed against one another.. I could feel and taste the fruity texture and flavour of her lips, it was clearly moisturized and glossed in preparation for our home-date and savoured like cherry; Yuri softly squeezed my top lip as I did the same with her bottom. She also smelled amazing, an array of light aromas, lavender, rose, that orbited around her like little angels of scent, and those angels blessed any individual lucky enough to come into contact with her.

It lasted for only a few seconds before we split with a satisfying " _Click!_ " of our mouths parting. The taste of Yuri's saliva still resonated with my tastebuds.

"Mmm, my, you're such a good kisser, Anon." Yuri holds onto me tighter and rests her head on my right shoulder.

"I guess it comes naturally, haha."

We free ourselves and walk into the house. Yuri slips off her shoes at the door as courtesy, revealing a mellow pair of black socks, and takes a broad look around.

Yuri giggles, "It's been a while…"

"Since you've been here?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah, almost been a week then." We turn into the middle of the living room, "Well, sit down and make yourself comfy, I'll be back with some concessions."

"Okay." Yuri plops down onto the couch facing the TV and sets down her bag. My curiosity strikes me.

"By the way, uh, Yuri," As I round the corner to the kitchen and look back, "What's in that bag you've brung?"

She perks up defensively, "O-Oh it's nothing! Just some miscellaneous things."

Guess that's whatever.

A few minutes later, I'm back with a bowl of popcorn and a litre of chilled soda. As I round the corner into the living room, my eyes notice Yuri cutely fiddling with the remote and shifting through the movie menu on the TV cloud.

She sees me walking in, "O-O-Oh S-sorry I uhh-" The remote flips out of her fiddling hands and onto the couch, "I was j-just curious I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry, haha." The popcorn slides onto the table as I slide onto the couch next to Yuri and wrap my arm around her warm, gentle waist, "Was there a movie you were hoping I had?"

"Well, um, yes." She shuffles closer to me and our bodies touch, my fingers push on her body ever so slightly, "Do you have… Silence of the Lambs, I believe it was called? People say it's a very good psychological horror movie, but I don't watch many movies to begin with, so I've never had the opportunity to."

"There's a good handful of movies on here, so let me check…" I quickly sort out the movie library to movies that start with "S" and, after a few seconds of scrolling, it rises up from the sea of titles.

"Ahah!"

"Wonderful!" Yuri rests her head on my right shoulder as I begin the movie with a couple of button presses. Her hair flows like a waterfall over this side of my body and onto the couch; it was truly something that could not be duplicated. That feeling of someone who truly loves you holding onto and resting on you makes one feel like they're the top of the world, and I'm sure Yuri feels the same; I'm sure Yuri feels like the next Madonna whenever we're together.

Of course, it's weird to think romantically when you're watching a horror movie. Even Yuri, after the first twenty-ish minutes, loosened her grip on me and absorbed herself into the film. I could see it every now and then, that stare of concentration in her eyes whenever you'd catch her reading a book like Portrait of Markov, it's a gaze of scrutiny and charm, of determination and beauty, of inquisition and allure.

The movie finished around an hour and a half later, and the natural light of the outside had dimmed to night.

"So, how'd you like it? I personally enjoyed it a lot, has a right to be one of those acclaimed horror movies."

Yuri spins towards me with a universe of thoughts in her eyes, "It was amazing! I could not believe that there was a movie out there that could replicate the feeling of a solid thriller novel so well! The atmosphere, the tension!" Yuri went on for a few minutes as I smiled, chuckled, and nodded frequently to show that I was obviously listening to her. I mean, it's not often that I listen to her, so this was a breath of fresh air.

"I feel very compelled to write my thoughts down somewhere so I don't forget… B-but, obviously not right now!" Yuri finally trips over her own words and falls back to her frequented plane of reality. "W-Well anyways, sorry for going on a tangent, I just really liked that film... Thank you so much for watching it with me." She hugs and leans on me.

"No problem!" Just acting cool here, no problem indeed.

"We should watch a movie that you want to watch next, right?"

My planned movie list flashes back into my mind, "Oh, right! I've got some ideas yeah! Hopefully you'll like them." _She probably won't but I'll try._

"I will give them my best shot~" She smiles with a comforting affirmation and breaks her hug as I gesture to get up.

"I'm gonna get some more snacks, so give me a few minutes." As I step back into the kitchen with an empty bowl of popcorn kernels. I had also made sure to turn on the living room light now that night was now on the horizon, cause watching TV in the dark is pretty bad for your eyes.

"Okay!" Yuri strengthens her voice, "B-By the way, could you, umm, please get me a glass?"

"Sure!" Guess she prefers to split her beverages into portions. Oddly, for some reason it sounded like she was fidgeting with something. Eh, it's fine.

I take another few minutes to cook another batch of popcorn and grab that glass for Yuri… Speaking of which actually, what does she even plan to use this for? I haven't even grabbed any juice out of the fridg-

" **BEEP!** " The popcorn's done.

Whatever then, maybe she actually wants to have some soda with me. I'm sure that's the case.

The first thing that catches my eyes entering the living room was a long-sleeved white shirt hanging on my couch with a pair of black jeans, if only for a split-second. It was only for a split-second because Yuri was sat on my couch, clothed loosely in a white button-up dress shirt, with no undershirt, and a pair of black, Satin panties, with no pants.

"Uhhh... Y-Yuri…?"

She looks at me, blushing heavily, holding a glass bottle of… something, and smiles with a hot pink face.

I feel a funny feeling down there.

"A-Anon! I… W-Wanted to su-surprise you!" Her bag is empty; the bottle is on the table, "D-do you like it?"

The hell was she asking that for? Her tits were almost bulging from what seemed like a dress shirt under her size, so much so that the gaps between the buttons exposed snippets of her voluptuous, light-skinned upper-body; Yuri's erect nipples were poking through her shirt, already looking ripe to play with, and even her pink areola were somewhat visible through the white fabric. Yuri's thighs were accentuated more than ever, mainly due to her legs being the only visibly naked parts, minus that she still had her socks on. Those hot legs had such a slender, mature build as well as a completely smooth and clean texture, with only a few imperfections scattered about, but I think those flaws only made her hotter. Her legs fidgeted and rubbed against each other as Yuri sat eager to hear my response, tempting me to just push her down and fondle that sexy body.

"Yes… Yes I do." As I plunge onto the couch next to Yuri once more, grab her waist with both of my hands, and gaze all over her sexy spectacle of a figure, "I fucking love it!"

Yuri giggles in relief, "I'm glad!" She then pushes my body against the couch and straddles herself onto my lap so that we're both facing each other; her naked legs lock mine into place as her panty-covered pussy rubs against my pantsed-erection. It suddenly occurred to me how quickly this escalated.

"I'm really, really glad I could surprise you like this." Her stuttering disappeared as she quietly spoke, "It was just something I thought would be fun for us, and mainly for you, especially since we haven't gotten intimate recently." Her lips close in towards mine, "Just let me do all of the work, is that alright?"

I nod in jovial agreement. Yuri silences that nod with a deep kiss that pushes me into the malleable couch cushion, her mouth sucks and softly bites my lips as her tongue stretches into my mouth and attacks my tongue.

While we kiss, Yuri fluently brushes her hands down from my shoulders, to my chest, and then to my waist, before sneaking her fingers under my shirt and then transitioning back up my body and to my hidden, bare chest. As our long, deep kiss broke, Yuri's fingers started exploring and playing with my pecs. In response, I lightly grasp her near-naked thighs and indulge in their buttery texture and squishy thickness, a little bit up and I would've been grabbing her well-postured ass.

With no words, we continue making out. All throughout this the main auditory attraction were the sounds of Yuri's sensual breathing and our mouths " _Click_ "ing with the rhythm of our tongues dancing and our wet lips locking and unlocking.

"I love you, Anon."

"I love you too." We smile softly before kissing again.

Yuri presses down on my chest as she scoots forward and gradually claims a reign on me; her breasts now squish themselves against my shoulders as her hands slip to my upper sides, a little bit below my armpits, and grasp them.

After a while, we break the kiss again and Yuri gently leans back, still holding onto me. Saliva trails from and to our mouths like a singular web.

"You can touch me more… If you want…" Yuri half-whispers close to my face.

My hands excitedly climb up to her butt, "Like this?" I smile.

"Mhm." Yuri leans forward and begins kissing my cheeks at a slow, rapid pace. The pecks on my face are like a physical therapy, a massage of sorts with romantic measures. The warmth of her embrace is almost magical: her arms around me, her silky, purple hair lightly scruffing against my face, the sounds and feelings of her pecking my cheeks, her humid breath kissing my face, and the partial weight of her body on mine made sitting on my couch like an experience in the Garden of Eden.

However, now that my face was partially free, I noticed again the mysterious bottle on the coffee table, shadowing the dimmed light of the TV.

"Hey… Yuri?"

Her kissing pauses, "Yes~?"

"What that's bottle on the table?"

"Oh!" Yuri leans and looks back. She then unmounts me and stands up and turns around to grab the bottle, briefly bending over in the process in order to give me a rather nice view.

"It's… U-Umm, how do I say this?"

"Don't worry, just tell me."

Yuri turns around and shows me the bottle, "It's r-red wine that I grabbed from my pantry…" She grins with noticeable embarrassment.

The black glass bottle now defined itself clearly with the red liquid inside of it, and on the label was that familiar alcohol brand I always walked by at the store's fabled alcohol isle. Yeah, this is it, this is the real deal… How the hell did she get this?!

"How the hell did you get this?"

Yuri guiltily smiles like a child who knowingly did something wrong, "W-Well it was, um, just sitting there in the pantry and I thought it'd be… Fun to drink."

Her innocent moments amaze me sometimes.

"You _do_ realize we're under the drinking age, right?"

Yuri looks away, "It's not like anything bad would happen, all it is is wine. I thought it would've been something… Nice for the occasion."

No reply from me.

"But if you don't want us to drink it, then that's fine…"

Shit, I mean she _is_ right, it's not like we're gonna get shit-faced on a single bottle of wine or anything. Besides, it'd ruin the moment if I indirectly told Yuri that her idea was ridiculous, and then have to see her reaction.

"Wait, wait." I lean up from the comfort of the couch, "It's fine."

Her face brightens up with an adorable smile and a bright expression as I continue.

"Just, um, I won't have anything because I personally don't like alcohol."

Yuri kisses my forehead, "It's okay, as long as I get to enjoy the occasion with you." She pulls out the guilty smile again, "I've also wanted to try wine out anyways, since my parents tend to say it has a ravishing taste."

"How much of that red wine is alcohol, by the way?"

"The alcohol content?" Yuri thinks for a second and looks at the bottle thoroughly, "Oh! The bottle says… 13%? That shouldn't be too much for a couple of glasses."

Well, that's fine. It at least means Yuri won't pass out from drinking, God knows what'll happen then.

"Ahh, so that's what you wanted the glass for. I mean, Duh."

"Mhm!" Yuri reaches into her bag laying against the bottom of the couch and pulls out a corkscrew, "I've seen my parents use these, so… I… Should..." She struggles to pull the cork out for over a dozen seconds before finally freeing the bottle. I probably shouldn't have just watched, but I wanted to see her undo it herself.

I chuckle and clap as Yuri smiles, pouring the crimson liquid into the short glass that I chose. Thank God it was a short cup.

Yuri plops down next to me on the couch and takes her first sip.

"Mmmhhhpp!" Yuri flinches, "Y-yikes, that's strong… But also, hm, ambrosial." She takes another sip, flinching less this time. God knows what 'Ambrosial' means.

I scoot closer to her, "Well, I'm glad it's good… Do you want me to start the next movie?"

Yuri takes another slurp out of the almost-finished glass, "O-oh right! Yes, please, I'd love to see what kind of movies you enjoy." She finishes the glass and reaches for the bottle again. Part of me feels like that bottle is something of a bad omen as I see her pour another glass.

The next movie we watched was a personal favourite of mine called "Your Name." Expectedly, it's an anime movie, but I was hoping Yuri would enjoy it considering how beautiful the animation and art and choreography all are, as well as the surprisingly complex story that combines romance and supernatural elements. She has a good eye for plot and imagery, so I had a strong feeling she'd like it.

She did.

I often peered over at her out of my peripheral vision to monitor her reactions, and she once again was in that concentrated state of existence, her eyes like security cameras guarding a building's innards 24/7. Barely any words were exchanged for what was essentially the first act, around thirty-five minutes, of the movie. Instead of words being exchanged, however, lips and glass rims were met frequently to deliver wine to Yuri. Just about every couple of minutes, Yuri would sit back up, grab that bottle, and pour another round into the glass. I would've stopped her from chugging the damn thing, but I _assumed_ she'd have decent alcohol tolerance, and besides, it's only just one bottle of wine, right? Just like she said, right?

Well, eventually, Yuri's attitude transformed.

She'd become less "Yuri" and started talking louder, slurred her words more than stuttered, and laughed at relatively irrelevant things in the movie (like one of the main characters tripping). It's clear now, the wine had gotten to her rather quickly. Apparently Yuri has a really low tolerance to alcohol in order to get drunk this fast. Then again, she did gulp down the whole damn bottle in the first thirty minutes of the movie.

The movie finishes around two hours later…

"Mmm…" Yuri stretches out with the conclusion, "That was pretty good, Anon." She chuckles.

"Yeah, uh, I'm glad you enjoyed it; it's one of my favourites for a reason."

"Yeahhhh." Yuri glares towards me with her drunken stare and leans herself on me with a feel-good smile, "That was real good, y'know? I don't usually like anime at all, so, but, the writing and animation of that really got my attention, right?"

The abundance of filler words notifies the loss of the sophisticated Yuri I've known, she's shit out of it. She drunk the whole damn bottle. How the absolute hell?!

She looks at the empty bottle of wine on the table and back at me.

"Wish I brought more of that wine, y'know, cause, that shit was really good…" She leans herself more on me, accidentally pushing us both down onto the couch, my body topped by her's.

"Ah!"

"Oops, hmhm." Yuri giggles, laying her body flat on mine and spreading her arms upwards parallel to my head; I can feel her breasts press down on my body, it feels pretty nice.

"Umm," I wrap my arms around Yuri's comfy body, "Do you think you may have had... too much to drink?"

"I didn't drink that much!" She suddenly half-shouts, muffled by her face buried in my chest, "It was only a bottle! I said it didn't have that much alcohol."

Yeah, a bottle isn't 'that much' apparently.

It's no use arguing with a drunk person, I realize.

"O-Okay then…"

We both lay there for the next minute; Yuri's warm body provides a sort of heavy blanket on my body, most comparably to a body pillow, but obviously sentient and far more comforting. Part of me wanted to fall asleep on that couch with her right there, even if it was a school night and if Yuri still had to go back home. I actually thought she had spontaneously fallen asleep in my chest, but I was quickly disproven.

"Anonnnnnnnnn." Her voice still muffled, until she had finally risen her head, "I'm thirstyyy."

"Uhh, maybe it's because you had an entire bottle of wine-"

"No no no no." She crawls upon me until we're face-to-face, her breath touching me with the faint scent of wine, "I'm thirsty for _you_ ~"

Yuri then grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it up, exposing my naked upper body to her.

"Ehh!? I thought you were gonna-"

She then swiftly sticks two of her left hand fingers into my mouth, silencing me, and lowers her head in order to begin sucking on one of my nipples.

"Mmh!" The pleasure is sudden, foreign, but sublime. People weren't kidding when they said nipples were the most sensitive part of the body, because the wet slapping and licking of her tongue all around my left nipple jolted euphoria throughout my body with intensity that almost rivaled the feelings of her tits around my cock, or her tight, formerly-virgin snatch squeezing my dick like a sponge.

"Mmmh~! Mmmh~!" We both grunt with busy mouths as I struggled against Yuri's ball-gagging fingers (mainly because I knew the action on her fingers would arouse her further) and as Yuri sucked and licked my chest like I had done to her's last week. Apparently, I never noticed how wonderful it feels when someone plays with your nipples while they're erect, because the expedition of her tongue slapping back and forth while her lips sucked and vibrated the tightly compressed area around it led to a drastic increase in pleasure. We were like this for a whole minute, and it was if the taste of Yuri's slender, slippery fingers developed another specific taste bud in my mouth.

"Mmmmmppll-Ahhhh~" Yuri frees my chest from the moist quarter of her mouth as if she had surfaced from swimming underwater, "You taste real fuckin' good." She sexily taunts as she shoves her fingers in-and-out of my mouth, basically dipping them repeatedly into a bucket of salacious saliva.

Yuri takes one long lick up my chest and over my nipple, "Do you know how horny you make me everytime I see you, Anon?" My mouth is finally freed as I half-heartedly gasp for air, saliva dripping across my mouth, "My pussy gets fucking wet everytime I see you; most of the time when school's over, I, you know, have to touch myself in the school bathrooms to the thought of you fucking me with your meaty cock." Her hidden right hand shifts down to my defenseless pajama pants, "C'mon let's fuck right now, I can't stand the fact that you aren't fucking me right now. Fuck meeeeee." Her face is filled with both drunken agitation and a savage lust for sex, like a cheetah eyeing down a plump gazelle. The main attraction is her eyes, which are filled with a cloudy coat of crazy, kind of like when someone is phasing out during a conversation, except if that same someone is dominating their sexual partner.

"Well, uh, since you're playing with me like this, I guess I have to." My hands slip down to her cushy ass and sink into it with a firm squeeze; Yuri cooperatively slips down my pants and boxers, in a series of rough pushes, down my waist with her singular hand; my cock jolted up and out of the prison of my pants. She then sits up, putting her weight onto my chest, and unites both of her hands to her bulging dress shirt in order to unbutton said-shirt. With each button slipping through each buttonhole, her breasts relaxed bit-by-bit, until the shirt had completely come loose, releasing Yuri's voluptuous tits with a flash and a satisfying jiggle. Her pink, erect nipples and her breasts big enough to fill two hands each fell down, but kept the wonderfully firm shape I had known. The shape that dropped to show natural form, but held onto a certain volume that allowed for me to easily drown my hands into her malleable goodness.

And that's exactly what I did: My hands rose up in a heartbeat and repeatedly squeezed each of Yuri's tits. I felt her nipples graze and poke the palms of my hands as her boobs flowed through the spaces between my fingers.

"Mmmmmmm oh fuck, keep playing with my tits!" Yuri moans in blurred ecstasy right before leaning down on me and handling my cock from behind with her right hand once again, this time she rubs her still-panty-covered and wet pussy with it.

"God I can't believe this thing hasn't been inside of me for almost a week, we need to fuck more, right?"

"I'd like that, it'd just be more difficult since my parents are gonna be home this weeken-"

"We'll fuck in your room! I don't care I just want you to hold me and fuck me!"

Jeez, is this what she tries to hide inside of herself everyday?

"Mmmmahhh~" Yuri twitches as I pull Yuri down and suck on her tits; I had almost forgot how satisfying it is to slather my tongue across the hard, tender texture of her nipples, and then to feel my lips around her areola repeatedly imbibe her as if her body was ready to produce milk.

"I need it! I NEED IT! You're teasing me too fucking much!" Yuri pulls aside the undercarriage of her panties and aims my cock's head towards it, before squeezing it inside and sitting herself down on my crotch, absolutely engulfing my dick inside of her familiar, deflowered pussy chamber.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh~!" Yuri gasps and moans as my cock easily slides into her naturally lubricated cunt; her fingers dig into my shoulders, which slightly hurt, and she leans her body on mine completely. Her breasts leave my mouth and squish against my chest like warm pillows, and I feel a heavy, comforting weight all over me as she hugs my body. All I can really see at this point is a view down Yuri's back all the way to my hands grabbing her ass, which is slowly grinding and bobbing on my submerged cock.

Instinctively, I squeeze Yuri's ass some more and begin slowly thrusting my hips up and down in order to slide my cock rhythmically in-and-out of Yuri, jointed by the soft and wet sounds of sex. Even though Yuri feels amazing, I've grown to hold back moaning and grunting, because I guess I'm not like that. At least, I'm not like Yuri, who yelps in pleasure from the slightest lewd touch.

"Aaaah~ Aaaah~! Aaaahhh~ Fuck! Go faster!"

I silently obey and the motors in my hips strengthen, and the splashing of my cock hitting the interior of Yuri's pussy reverberate throughout the living room faster and louder. In response, she moans and yelps into my left ear while holding onto me even tighter, this time wrapping her arms around my upper body into an inescapable grasp. The only way to get out of this hold would be to fuck her harder until she cums.

"AAAAaahhh~ Mmmmmm~!" The wet limb of her tongue starts to coat my neck, "Your cock is so big I love it! Do I feel as good as Sunday!?"

"Mhm!" I briefly affirm as I try thrusting harder, rather than faster, with concentrated strikes on her pleasure points.

"AAAAH~ AAAAH~ YES~! HARDER~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She happily whines into my ear; her moist, hot breath condensates my neck and part of my ear. It seems like my hands are digging deeper into her thick ass as my cock rubs and pushes against her tight, malleable, hot pussy. Everytime I pound and hit the end of her cunt, a hard splash combined with Yuri's ventaliating enters my eardrums. It feels fucking wonderful, especially when her body tightens further and squeezes my dick harder. Having myself squeezed by Yuri's arms and imprisoned by her voluptuous body adds to the erotic situation.

"ANONNNN~ I'M GONNA- I'M GONNA FUCKING-AAAAHHHH~!" Yuri jerks up, leaving the region of my neck and ear, and tightens around my cock with Heraclean power as I feel a new hot surge of liquids drench my member, like pouring warm, fragrant oils on it, and then overflow onto my crotch. The squeeze of her orgasming pussy could've made me cum right then and there like shampoo being squeezed out of a bottle. My thrusting slows significantly as my hands feel up Yuri's shaking, hot body.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck~! That was the best orgasm of my fucking life~! Oh my god you're amazing!" She looks down and straight into my eyes with those cloudy, frenzied, but loving pupils and gives me a messy kiss while holding onto me once again. Her sweet saliva spills out onto my lips and chin, her tongue wraps around mine, and her ass bounces faster again as I continue another assault on her pussy, this time I intend to cum. Part of me wanted to change positions, but taking my cock out of her would be too much of a killjoy for us both.

The sloppy kiss breaks and continues again as Yuri makes more sounds of pleasure; I wrap my arms around her body as new energy in my hips allow me to fuck her harder and faster than before, and the squirt juices from her orgasm ease the means of my dick sliding in and out of her. Eventually, I get some sort of rhythm going with fucking her.

 _Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!_

"MMMMPPHH~! MMMM-AAAHH~! MMMMMMM~!"

Those are the sounds that echoed throughout my house for the next minute or so as the pressure in my dick rose higher and higher, beginning to build up like a steam engine unable to respirate any leftover steam. In other words, I feel like I'm gonna explode.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

Yuri responds with a tighter grip around my body.

My cock pounds Yuri for the next few seconds with whatever strength I have left before finally and swiftly pulling it out of her and shooting my load all over her ass and her back with several dopamine filled cumshots, my body twitching with each shot; even I couldn't resist groaning in pleasure. It felt like it'd never stop cumming out as I'd repeatedly jerk it and rub it against her ass, glazing Yuri's chunky ass with my nut as my cock's head squished against her juicy butt.

"Mmmmmfuck~! So warm~" She mutters as we both ventilate in sexual exhaustion; Yuri reaches behind her and smears her finger in order to get a taste.

"Mmmmmmmm~ Your cum's delicious~" A finger plops out of her mouth and she giggles as I lay there catching my breath. My hips sure-as-hell were tired from fucking her, and ejaculating pretty much shot out any bits of energy I had left; it was almost as if all of my strength was concentrated into the thick, massive substance of my cum.

"Anonnnn, say something~ Are you too tired?"

"K-Kind of…"

I open my eyes and see drunk Yuri smiling at me with mischief, her eyebrows slanting like ramps, and a pink blush, that I never noticed, clothing her face.

Yuri giggles, "Don't worry, I'm still _really_ horny. I wouldn't mind handling you for you right now." She sits her body up, now perpendicular to mine, and softly rubs his juicy pussy against my stomach. Apparently she had slipped off her panties onto the floor when I wasn't looking.

"Mmmmm~ You should've came inside of me, Anon, I wanted to, to feel your cum fill my pussy and then, ahh, see it pour out." She teasingly moans, "That sounds so fucking hot, right?"

"Y-yeah." Feeling her pussy lips move and split against my body is already hot enough.

Yuri lifts and moves her body up and sits her cushy ass on my shoulders; her pussy is right in front of me.

"I hope you, you don't mind eating me out~" The heat resonates off of Yuri's warm body, and the sweet scent of her pussy juice infiltrates my senses. I also notice that her pussy is completely shaven, as opposed to a week ago. Either way, the rod of control has completely shifted into Yuri's hands, and those hands grab my head and slowly shift her crotch into my face.

"Oh yeeessssss!" She relieves a moan of happiness as my lips are half-forcefully planted onto Yuri's wet pussylips. I had no other choice but to lick, lick, and lick the exterior of her cunt, prompting sweet juices to gradually flow out. In fact, all I could smell was her nectar and the oppressive scent of her seraphic body that somehow managed to smell wonderful, even in her pubic areas. Speaking of oppressive, the weight of her body on my head and shoulders was just that, and the compacting of her mature thighs and hips around my head provided a entrapping pillow. The lips of her pussy would split and open fluently in response to my tongue infiltrating the inside of it; my tongue couldn't get far, but its slippery texture made it easy to go in-and-out and taste the chamber of Yuri's delicious cunt.

"Oh-Ohhh-OOOHHHH Fucckk! It's like I'm being fucked by your tongue! And your lips-AAaahhh~!"

Accompanying my sneaky tongue were my lips that suctioned around the entrance to Yuri's interior and sucked the area enclosed in it, causing a sort of vibration that I knew would stimulate the hell out of her. Although, it was difficult to do consistently as Yuri's sexy body would keep moving and twitching in response to all of the pleasure hitting her body at once. Her thighs would also semi-squeeze the sides of my head, which I didn't mind; I would've buried my face in her thighs no matter the situation.

"Aaahhh~ Fuck yes~! You love how my pussy tastes, right?"

Couldn't really respond with my face buried between her thighs.

Yuri pushes my head further into her crotch, grinding her pussy against my mouth at the same time while moaning loudly as if I was fucking her. Well, I guess in her words, I'm fucking her with my tongue, especially since my tongue is very gradually reaching into deeper depths of Yuri's pussy, while feeling around the soft, warm, squishy insides of it. Though, in reality, it probably wasn't even that deep, but from how literally buried my face was into her crotch, it felt like a lot of work.

"F-Fuck~! Hold on, let me…" Yuri abruptly lifts her body off of my face, freeing myself from the weight of her body, and clumsily sits off the couch to turn her body around and sit back onto my face with her round, perfect ass in my view. Her legs once again surrounded my head as her body laid down where I could faintly feel Yuri's breath glaze my cock. As for me, Yuri's pussy was once again in my face, bonused by the rare sight of her fully naked butt.

"Good, I can suck your cock like this. Keep using your mouth!"

As I resume licking Yuri's pussy, I feel a warm hand and its fingers wrap around my dick, which was still erect, but sticky with cum, after fucking Yuri, and begin to stroke it up-and-down at an abruptly quick pace. At the same time, a wet pair of lips and a balmy, humid mouth encase the head of my dick and begin to slowly suck it as a slippery tongue revolves around and teases my cock. The feeling of Yuri sucking me off was glorious, and the only that would've made it better was to be able to see her do it, but my vision was conquered by me eating our Yuri's pussy. While her lips massaged and bobbed on the tip, with an occasional slurp, her tongue would go around under the head, behind the head, and back-and-forth on my urethra; it was almost like she knew which parts I was most sensitive to. The shaft of my dick being jerked off at the same time doubled how good it felt, especially from how fast she was going, it felt like I could've came right there in a matter of a minute of her sucking me off.

"Mmmmh-Aaahh~!" Yuri releases my cock from her mouth with a wet "Plop!" sound and quits jerking me off, "God, fuck, your cock is so good, so juicy, I can taste your nut! Lick me more!... Use your fingers! I wanna cum already!"

Yuri then puts away her hands and places them on my legs and then proceeds to deepthroat my dick almost to the base.

"Aaahh." I finally give in and groan in ecstasy. Her gulping is far more audible now that she's going up-and-down every second on my cock. Almost its entirety is trapped and sucked by the temperate, wet realm of Yuri's throat. It can almost be described as me fucking another part of her, but really, she's the one doing the fucking here: forcibly fucking her own mouth using my dick. She's going deep too, since I can feel my tip hit the end of her accessible mouth and the tight, deep end that extends into her throat and her esophagus. It kind of squeezes the dick too, which feels amazing.

While Yuri's gulping on my cock, taking occasions to catch her breath every 15 seconds or so, I give eating out Yuri a break and stick my reliable fingers, index and middle, into her horny slit. Her crotch was inches away from my face and right above my head, which would make it pretty easy for me to use my fingers.

"MMMMmmmmm~ " Yuri moans, muffled by my dick in her mouth. I grab her ass with one hand and proceed to hastily jam my fingers in-and-out as deep and as fast as possible, my best response to being deepthroated. Her lower body twitches far more frequently now with the advent of my fingers drilling as far as they could in rhythm to the sounds of her drenched pussy producing wet squishing noises. Compared to pleasuring her through her pants on Sunday, this had a far different aura to it: it wasn't me or her dominating at this point, but a symbiotic exchange of us pleasing each other.

Yuri, still muffled, whines out of ecstasy from her pussy being played with, which resulted in her sucking me off in a messier, but faster fashion. She hasn't stopped sucking to breathe for well over half a minute, which gives me the idea that she's guessing I'm about to cum again. She's right, I can feel it building up again; it's obviously not gonna be as big a load as last time, which is probably for the better so Yuri doesn't accidentally choke after deepthroating my cock. Even with the sensation building up, I keep on with fingering her, this time adding my ring finger since she's lubricated enough for it.

"MMmmmmmhhh~!" She squeezes my legs in response, it's definitely tighter than before, trying to fit in three of my fingers. I squeeze her ass in return and keep on going. Then that feeling comes back to me.

Right, I'm about to cum. It's rising to that point of no return. I'm about to nut in Yuri's mouth for the first time.

"Aaaah!" I grunt as my hips twitch upwards and jam my cock into Yuri's mouth, releasing another barrage of cumshots into her tight, hot, horny mouth. The feeling of euphoria rushes through my dick and out the tip into her throat. Her tongue quickly goes around my cock and cleans up any cum that didn't immediately shoot down into the back of her mouth. I can feel the reverberations of Yuri swallowing each cumshot as she gives muffled moans of affirmation.

After a few more swirls with her tongue, Yuri finally releases my dick from her mouth and catches her breath, as if she had been underwater for a prolonged amount of time. I still hear swallowing whatever might be leftover in her mouth as she moaned and ventilated heavily. During all of this, my fingers slowed down so I could process orgasming into her mouth in its full glory, but now it's Yuri's turn to cum.

Without any words, my fingers speed up again, and Yuri yelps and whines in pleasure just like before. I could see that she was leaning her head on the couch, her hands also on its comfy cushion, but her ass was still fidgeting up in the air waiting to be serviced by me.

I keep going as fast as I could inside of her hot cunt, all three fingers in, until finally her pussy tightens like before and squishes my fingers; her body twitches uncontrollably as she squirts out another bout of her pussy juice, this time landing all over my face and onto the couch in only a few strong squirts. Yuri emanates the most satisfying cry of happiness in the world as she tightens harder and squirts more and more. Her love nectar was really warm, and from what I could taste, it was sweet too. It only came out for a few squirts from her, but my face ended up doused anyways.

"AAAHHHH~! AAAAAHHHHH~! MMMMMAAH~!" Yuri's body twitches and collapses onto mine and onto the couch, hitting my body with a surprisingly soft impact. I slide my wet and sticky fingers out of her and lay there on the arm of the couch with her breathing body on mine.

After wiping my face, we continue laying there for a minute or so, just resting and thinking about the past half an hour. Well, actually, I was the one doing that. Apparently, Yuri had fell asleep sometime after orgasming. I closed my eyes too and laid there with our bodies intertwined. Granted, it wasn't as romantic as you would think, being that we were still in a sixty-nine position, but just laying there with her at its core was good enough to finish off another wonderful day (or rather, night) with Yuri.

I just realized, it's eight.

Sucks to kill the mood, but Yuri should probably be home soon.

Shit, how far does she even live from me again?

She's still drunk too… And on top of me…

"Yuriii?"

No response.

"You awake?"

No response.

I slowly move the lower-half of her almost-naked body (I guess the unbuttoned shirt counts) off of my mine and roughly pull up my pants, scooching my body so that it can lean upwards a bit. It's weird having my cock back in my pants after it getting fucked and sucked for the past half an hour.

Yuri still lays there, asleep on her right side in a pseudo curled-up position: it was really cute. A complete juxtaposition to how she was a few minutes ago. Luckily enough, my couch is barely big enough to hold both of our lounging bodies, so we can at least rest here in this yin-yang position on the couch as I relax and think about the wonderful time I had just had. Granted, it was far more wild than I expected it to be. The empty bottle of wine sat there on the table as a nagging reminder, accompanied by the dimmed light of the idle TV, waiting for the next movie to be chosen.

After a minute, I slowly kneel up onto the middle of the couch and modestly shake Yuri's body.

"Yurriiiii?"

She groans and mutters something incomprehensible in response. At least she's not completely asleep, I think?

I shake her again.

"Yuri wake up."

"Il-keslee-with-ou" She murmurs in her slumber.

Gosh, this is too cute.

"Maybe I'll let her rest for a little bit before waking her up." I say as I rustle myself next to her, laying parallel to her, facing her. She's so beautiful when sleeping.

" _I'll just lay here for a few minutes._ "

…8:50

" _Just a few more_."

…8:55

" _Just…a…"_

Darkness. Peaceful darkness for what seemed like a few seconds.

"Aaaaa...mmmm?" I lift my head up from the couch with some terrible taste in my mouth. A pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt still hang off the couch. I look to my left, Yuri's naked body is still asleep in her unbuttoned shirt. The digital clock on my dimmed TV screen catches my eye.

"10:37 PM"

"Shit…" The short-term drowsiness wears off as my eyes stretch, "Oh shit! Yuri, Yuri, wake up!"

I shake her body with more urgency than before, and from a combination of that and her initial fatigue wearing off, Yuri's eyes slowly open up.

"Anon…?"

"Yuri, it's 10:37 right now, aren't your parents gonna be pissed if you're out this late?" I know Yuri being out late doesn't directly impact me, but I fear her folks restricting her from coming to my house, or anywhere this distant from her house. How far does she even live again? God, I should know this already, right?

"10:37?..."

"Yeah, didn't you say you couldn't be out this late or-"

Yuri rises up and sits up groggily with a yawn, her eyes still oozing of drowsiness.

"Y...Yeah… Don't worry, Anon." She rests her head on my chest, "Just g-give me a minute to wake up. Everything's just a… bit blurry."

Normally, I would've been absolutely enchanted by her cute demeanour, but then a "Ding!" rung from Yuri's phone over on the coffee table, followed by the phone screen lighting up, revealing, from what I could barely tell, a message.

I rub her head, "Yuri, I think you're getting messages."

She lifts her head up and turns around to sit her legs off the couch.

"Mhmm… S-Sorry for sleeping like this."

"It's alright." I clear my throat, "It was nice, at least… How far do you live again?"

Yuri grabs her phone, "I think… A tw-twenty minute walk?"

"Oh okay, that's not too far-"

Yuri gasps.

"What's wrong?"

Yuri rises from the couch and clumsily walks to the back of it, "I-I need to g-get home quickly! Sorry!"

"Don't worry!" I rise from the eternal invitation of the couch and look around for anything Yuri might be missing.

"Aaahh!" Yuri gasps again, "W-W-Wait, I'm naked! I forgot!"

I look and see that, yeah, she took off the white dress shirt and is completely naked. It's not like I've never seen her naked. It's not like I've never seen her tits completely out and her crotch completely exposed. I do like how her breasts jiggle while she's walking around… Wait, no, this isn't the time for that!

"Y-Yeah! You've got your clothes right there, right?"

"M-Mhm!" She looks around frantically after fitting on her white blouse, "W-Wait where are my panties!?" She nearly trips.

"Uhhhhhhh." I search around before remembering Yuri's panties disappearing before sixty-nine-ing with me... Right, they must be around the couch's front area…

"Here!" I victoriously toss Yuri's black panties towards her. She almost drops them.

"I feel so nauseous…" Yuri slips on her panties and clumsily scoots her jeans up her slender, naked legs. "R-right… I had too much of that wine…" She holds a hand up to her head while looking at the wine bottle with an expression of regret. I hope she at least remembers what we did.

"M-my parents are going to be fuming even more if they find out I took wine with me… G-God…" She leans against the wall parallel to the couch, her hands up to her head. Her voice still has that echo of tipsiness.

Silently, I grab her bag and walk over to her in order to embrace her in my arms tightly, her head over my right shoulder.

"Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure they won't find out, and they might even null this night over."

She clings onto me more, "N-no no, they're strict. The texts I got from them are already resonating with anger... E-Even if I say I fell asleep on accident, th-they'll still be mad because it's a school night… D-Damnit..."

"I'll walk you home at least."

"Ehh…?"

"You're still drunk from that wine, not like you were before, but still not in the best state to walk home."

"O-oh… Right, and we did that on the couch…" She lifts her head to look at me, blushing with a refreshing guilty smile. "But a-aren't you in your pajama pants-"

"I don't care. All I need are my tennis shoes and we're good."

Afterwards, we walk to the front door and I slip on my shoes, as well as my jacket, ready for a long walk in the Autumn night.

We walk out the door and head down the street, our hands joined together. The feeling of Yuri's warm tender and slender hand fluently ties with my right as our fingers lock together with romantic security. Walking in the middle of the night at 11 PM would usually be frightening, and I'm glad Yuri doesn't have to deal with that alone, but having our hands united and our shoulders touching nullifies the oppressive atmosphere of any dark late-night walk.

"S-Sorry the night had to end like this." Yuri's hair grazes my cheek.

"No, no it's fine. I loved tonight. I love any night with you, honestly."

"Because of, what we d-did on the couch, right?"

"Of course!" I turn and smile at her chilled, blushing face, "It might've been… Wilder than I expected, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Yuri giggles, "I'm glad… Hopefully just, my parents won't… Well…"

"I'm sure they won't... Don't worry about it." My hand tightens just a tad bit around her's.

We continue walking down the street for the next few minutes before taking a right turn and going down left at a split path.

Yuri groans and holds her hand against her head, "I… Shouldn't have done that…"

"Hm?"

"T-The drinking, I mean! I shouldn't have, downed that entire bottle… It gave me such an awful headache…"

We stop for a moment as I plant my left hand onto her still-warm forehead.

"Does it feel better if I do this?"

She closes her eyes and pauses before grinning, "A little bit. But, obviously you can't d-do this while walking?"

"Heh, you're right, but I should at least try something."

"No no, it's fine. Being touched by you is so… nice…"

I smile like a dork.

"U-Um I d-don't mean that sexually but-"

An exceptionally cold chill of wind ambushes out of nowhere.

Yuri stumbles backwards as if pushed by the wind, "Sh-Shit- Yikes!" She shivers, "Right, it's cold…"

My gentlemen reflexes kick in as I take off my jacket, "Here."

"R-Really? Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Eh, you're more important right now." I peck her on the cheek and nudge her to put the jacket on. She does so happily with a warm smile.

After taking a corner around 20 minutes into our walk, a new neighborhood area emerged. It was filled with modern, western-styled houses all each outlined with gates and fences that encompassed pretty gardens. Of course, the gardens looked as if they were sleeping rather than blooming due to the night and the cold of Autumn. Street lights illuminated the neighborhood road with bright, ghostly flares.

"This street would always give me inspirations for new poem ideas…"

"Oh, so this is your neighborhood?"

"Mhm!" Yuri's hand clutches mine a tad tighter, "It's a beautiful area at night, mainly because of the lights and the long straight path. The lights in the windows of the houses are also good aesthetic, though."

"Ahh… So I guess this is where you got the idea for your Ghost poem, right?"

Yuri giggles, "Partially, mainly for the visuals. You know what the other part is for…"

I chuckle. If only this night could never end.

"We could walk at night more, if you want." I sense Yuri glance at me through my peripheral vision. I look back.

"That'd a wonderful idea. I rarely go out at night, mainly because… Well, it is kind of creepy when it's dark and nobody's out."

"So Anon's scared of the dark?" An unfamiliar teasing tone comes out of Yuri's voice.

"Eeeehhhh… Only when I'm alone, okay?"

"Well… Don't worry about that, I'll fix that." The warmth of her smile seems to negate any wind chill that the night throws at us.

"I know you will… I'll do the same…"

A minute passes. A white, two-story house with several lights on appears on our right.

"Oh! Um, this is my house." We stop in front of it and look at each other, hands still joined.

"Oh, so, that means…"

"Mhm." Yuri nods and takes my other hand, "Sorry our walk has to end."

I nervously chuckle, "Don't worry… Like I said, there's always tomorrow, and I'm sure you won't get into any long-term trouble."

"I hope so too, Anon."

I pull Yuri close and hold her by the waist so that our faces are centimeters apart. We lose one another in each other's eyes; I feel Yuri's breath against my mouth as my arms feel her body calmly inhale and exhale. Yuri's arms slide under my arms and around my upper chest at the same time I pull her close.

Our lips lock and we kiss. We kiss as the winds flies by us. We kiss as a street light illuminates us.

Yuri is so wonderful to hold.

A few moments later, we end the kiss and slowly let go of each other.

"I'll be going inside now, it's b-best you go home before it gets colder." Yuri hands me back my jacket.

"Of course… I hope you have a good night!"

"You too." Yuri begins walking towards her front gate, "I love you!"

I blush and wave, "I love you too!"

Reluctantly, I walk away from Yuri's house after making sure she got in begin my chilly journey back home. Thoughts of my girlfriend nullified the mundanity of the walk, however, and I was back into the warmth of my home at 11:30 PM before I knew it.

"Fuck… I'm tired."

Yep, I sure was. Maybe it wasn't just my drowsiness and energy spent from our experience on the couch. Maybe I just wanted to drift into the peaceful realm of sleep where I could keep thinking about my wonderful girlfriend.

Yeah, that's definitely what I wanted to do. Go to sleep, dream of Yuri, wake up, go and see Yuri.

I'm sure it'll be an amazing Friday tomorrow...


	3. A Feelgood Festival (Ch2-A)

ALTERNATIVE SECOND CHAPTER

The screaming of my alarm clock stole me from my sleep as the rays of Monday sunlight broke through my windows and invaded my room, the scene of Sunday's little adventure. My drowsy mentality, still adapting to the real world, managed to remember that today was THE day. The day where all of the club's hard work will pay off; the day where I'll basically grill myself in front of my peers; the day where I actually look forward to a Monday.

It was the day of the festival!

I escaped my bed with a hustle and marched over to the closet to grab my school uniform, and then to the drawer for an undershirt and a fresh new pair of socks. A part of me wondered why I was so chipper today, well, besides the festival. Then, memories of yesterday's escapades flashed through my head, how could I forget? The soft, wet innards of Yuri's snatch, the squishy malleability of her breasts, and the sexy, radical tone of her 'other' side whispering me into my ear as she rode me like a steed.

Yeah, no wonder I had such an extreme case of morning wood.

It'll be nice to see her at school today, albeit, a bit awkward.

As I touched up the last of my uniform, I pulled out my phone, hoping that Yuri is awake, and popped her a text in our sea of text messages.

"Wanna hang out after the festival today? :)"

A few minutes later, by the time I had laid my food out on the kitchen table, my phone beeped.

"Sure ❤"

Afterwards, I triumphantly gulped down my minute breakfast of pastries with a glass of milk and booked it out the door to the festival, despite it not starting in an hour and a half, while making sure to pick up the decorations that Yuri and I had finished yesterday. I tucked them between my right arm. The Monday sunshine looked and felt exceptionally bright as the trees I passed by fluttered in the September breeze, which pattered my skin with cool, magnanimous mini-gusts of air. My shoes tip-tapped against the firm, gray road as my school bag swung back and forth with my jog; I could feel the gaze of oddity by the students I ran by, clearly perplexed why I would hurry to school when it's still this early, and on a festival day too. I guess part of me wanted to see if I could get there before Monika, or maybe I just wanted to have some time to lazy around before the activities kicked into action.

Either way, I ended my run at the school gates as if it was a finish line to a cross-country marathon. It was kind of embarrassing how out-of-breath I was in front of the people passing by, my eyes closed and I struggled to catch my breath. The fresh, flowery aroma of the school's exterior environment translated in and out of my respiratory system, and after a dozen or so seconds, I mustered the strength to open my eyes and lean up to see the school festival almost ready to explode with action: food and shop stands set up around the premises, a hedge-maze exclusive to our school, banners and flyers everywhere advertising the annual occasion, and, oddly enough, a big bouncy-house of a myriad of colours…

The interior was much the same, all looking just about ready. My observations ended when I finally stepped into that third-year hallway, and into that homely classroom which housed the Literature Club.

I slowly open the door and announce myself: "Hello!"

As I expected, Monika stood in the classroom, the other three absent.

"Good morning, Anon!" the elegant Club President at the other side of the room, currently distributing pamphlets onto each desk, smiled with her emerald eyes, "Didn't expect to see you here so early!"

I awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah, I decided since, y'know, there's nothing to do in the morning and since I woke up so early, I decided that, y'know, I'd-"

A bump bumps me in my back, bumping me forward out of surprise.

"Yeah… Surprised to see you here early, too." A warm, soft, and familiar voice beckons.

I turn around and see my one-day undeclared girlfriend, Yuri, standing in front of me, smiling with an amiability that, yes, I am the one she's most comfortable with here.

In reaction to that face that could make the devil an angel, I blush and smile, "Oh, hey Yuri! Didn't expect you to be here this early."

Monika chimes in, "Sounds like none of us are expecting any of us! You too must be really excited for today for you to both come this early; or, maybe it's something else?" she ends with a wink.

I hope she's not psychic.

"D-don't worry about it Monika," Yuri replies, "I'm sure it's just the atmosphere of and the excitement for the festival." She looks back at me and to the decorations I've been holding, "Oh, Anon, right, you have our decorations! I-I almost had a bit of a… Heart attack waking up today and thinking I had forgot…" She smiles nervously.

"Yeah, of course, carried them all the way here!" I said as I loosened them, all rolled-up, from my right arm and onto one of the front desks, "We can get started on hanging these up while Sayori and Natsuki take their time arriving."

"Sounds great!" Yuri replies as we both move to the two front desks closest to the door.

"You didn't forget the aromas and candles that you were supposed to bring, right?" I know Yuri isn't absent-minded, but it's for the sake of conversation, y'know?

"Mhm! I wouldn't dare let the clubroom lose the potential of such a unique atmosphere."

Monika's observations continue: "Yuri, you seem pretty chipper this morning, at least compared to how you are on other mornings, haha."

"Oh, I guess you're right" Yuri ponders, setting her eyes on me, and looking back at Monika, "I just woke up today feeling less cranky, that's all."

That's a lie, she's definitely thinking about yesterday. She totally is. I smile at her like even more of an idiot, pseudo-exposing her lie to herself. Yuri smiles back, looking a bit nervous, and shaking her head slightly to tell me, "yes, please keep this a secret." I nod back signalling that I concurred.

"Uhh, what are you two doing?" The perceptive President, Monika, addresses us.

"N-nothing!" Yuri spouts out.

"We're hanging up the decorations!" as I grab a banner, whip out some tacs from my pocket, and start looking busy. Yuri does the same.

I could feel Monika's smug smile crawling down my back as Yuri and I quietly talked while putting up the decorations.

Eventually, a handful of minutes later, as I was sat down with most of the decorations now up, Sayori and Natsuki proudly walk in, both holding a tray of cupcakes each.

"The main attraction has arrived!" the two both announce in unison as they set each tray on two of the front desks. Me, Yuri, and Monika gather up to see what wonderful pastries will bless the clubroom. The first tray was a stellar attraction of not only cat-decorated cupcakes, all in a variety of colours, such as green, red, white, and obviously pink. The details in each little cake fluttered with personality and masterful craftsmanship. This tray was adorable and wonderful, obviously made by Natsuki. The second tray was, uh, made by Sayori.

"Eheheh, excuse the mistakes I made" Sayori chuckled like a goof, "I'm still a newbie!"

Yuri points at an enigma of a cupcake, perplexed, "Excuse me, Sayori, what's this one supposed to be?"

"It's a deer!"

"It looks like something out of Lovecraft."

"Ooooo, so it's good?"

Yuri smiles nervously again, "Y-yes, very good!"

Sayori cheers as I notice Natsuki in the corner of my eye; she's looking at me with a pout and her arms crossed. I know she's always been the bitter one, but today I feel a different power emanating from her. What's the deal?

As the other three converse over the mystery of Sayori's cupcakes, I walk over to Natsuki.

"Hey."

The loli responds coldly, "Hey."

Silence for a few moments before I break it, "Something wrong? You seem different today."

She sighs out of agitation, "It's nothing, just that things have been weird."

My eyebrows rise, "What do you mean?"

She sighs louder, looks at Yuri, and looks back at me, "I said it's nothing, you just annoy me, that's all!" Natsuki walks over to her tray and begins inspecting it, likely just to look busy, but what the hell could she have meant? I could've just attributed this to Natsuki being Natsuki, but the fact that she looked at Yuri set off my paranoia.

It's fine, it's fine, it's fine. The hell could Natsuki know anyways? Let's just enjoy this festival day, maybe I can even walk around with Yuri after the poems are done.

About 15 minutes before the festival 'officially' would start, the halls were booming with hustling-and-bustling. Students with boxes, papers, and other decorations, that I had seen through the doorway, marched in their respective rooms with last-minute perfections on their classroom attractions. Voices en masse exchanged back and forth, inaudibly to me, and flooded the hallways with any sound its previous silence might've needed. Pretty soon, these mundane high school classrooms would become entirely different worlds of endless possibilities, all from the creative teenage mind. Meanwhile, I was sitting down and talking with my lovely Yuri about whatever topics we could think of. We sat at the middle left-side of the classroom, our desks parallel to each other, while Sayori and Monika also conversed towards the front of the room, and Natsuki sat on the opposite side of us, reading manga, or so it seemed. If this was a window-side classroom, I would basically be sitting where the protagonists always sit in high school anime.

"So, Anon" Yuri looked at me with her head resting on her wrist, "What would you wanna do after the festival together?"

I thought, "Hmm, maybe somewhere to eat at the plaza close to here? I had a… Light breakfast, so I wouldn't mind spending my lunch with you."

"I like the sound of that… I'm not too hungry, but sitting with you in a nice restaurant definitely sounds romantic."

Don't know if I had a 'fancy' restaurant in mind, but no worries.

"Maybe you'll get 'hungrier' being around me~" _I hope that didn't sound completely stupid._

Yuri blushes and looks away a bit, fidgeting with her hair, "W-Well if I was 'hungry' in that fashion, we would be going… Somewhere else…" She smiles lightly, looking back at me.

Niiiccceeee.

"Maybe after lunch then?" I press.

"Depends on how 'hungry' I get." She giggles, "There's always a trip to the park or library as an alternative, those are usually my favourite retreats whenever the atmosphere in my house stagnates."

"I wouldn't mind that either; that'd be a paradise with you"

She giggles again, "Gosh, you're too sweet."

I smile back, "Nahhh, that would be yo-"

" _Okay, Everyone!_ "

Monika's signature phrase boots us from our seated positions like trainees adhering to a drill sergeant. A bell signaling the start of the festival rung.

"Let's get ourselves into position! Be ready to greet passerbys and answer any potential questions they have about the club!" She continues as she designates each of our spots in the room, putting herself at the popular left entrance as expected; I was next to Sayori at the other entrance, while Yuri was next to Monika, and Natsuki was stationed at the cupcake trays. It seemed like the cupcake girl was in the perfect position to keep her eyes on me for whatever reason… Seriously what's up with her today?

About an hour passes. Students funnel in and out of our clubroom, mainly attracted to the cupcakes, though a few do stop by and ask Monika questions about the club. Sayori and I stood by the other, less travelled door, and just waved and said "Hi" and "Welcome" to newcomers to the room, receiving replies most of the time.

Finally, right when the clubroom seemed to be at its apex in quantity of visitors, Monika capitalized on the situation and announced, "Okay, Everyone! Thank you all for coming! Our members are now about to start reading their original poems! Please take a seat and enjoy the show!"

"Wish me luck, Anon!" Sayori smiled to me.

"Wait, you're going first?!" I say surprised, thinking that Monika would've set herself as the first impression for the poem readings.

"Yeah! I asked Monika if I could and she said 'Sure!' Ehehe!"

Oh okay that's why.

"Alright! Well, good luck!"

"Thankssss!"

Sayori waddles up to the podium as the lights dimmed, the scent of Yuri's fragrances laid control on the clubroom, and the audience quieted.

Sayori's poem was as cute as she had made it sound. Despite some stuttering, she nailed the rhythm and tone of her piece, which, in the end, was about her being hungry, as expected. The students definitely liked it from how much they applauded, I made sure to clap the loudest, which might've attracted some unwanted attention.

Next was Yuri's, and it was as amazing as I expected it to be. She took her time accustoming herself to the stage after a few seconds of fidgeting and clearing her throat, but when she began reading, it was like she had reached an entirely new state of existence and had become a completely different person. Her words were as elegant as her slender figure, and the rhythm of her poem flowed a hot knife going through butter. I definitely made sure to clap loudly, the loudest of the crowd, even louder than when Sayori read. The audience concurred with great strength and applauded and whistled, which was due to both the elegance of her performance and how hot she was. Afterwards, however, I looked to my left, and saw Natsuki eying me again due to my vigorous clapping. As soon as I made eye contact, I ended it, and my paranoia about me and Yuri's secret getting out rose again.

That paranoia rose more when Natsuki walked up to the podium, and stared me down again for a second, shooting through my heart. I hadn't even paid much attention to her poem due to the thoughts in my head. Yeah, I remember that her poem was about recovering from loss, or something, and that she read it as frank as she usually did, but _why does she keep staring at me?_ Even after she was done and the audience clapped, and I clapped as loud as I tried, she eyed me like an eagle stalking a lonesome worm.

"And next up is, Anon!" Monika announces.

Shit.

I stroll up, trying to contain my nervousness, keeping Natsuki out of my mind, and began to go through my poem. Then, I shat bricks; the poem was about finding first love…

Shit. I wrote this last night.

Despite my voice shifting up and down in tone and my hands shaking and my stuttering at its peak and my rhythm going haywire... I think it went alright. Yuri definitely liked it. A lot. She clapped louder than any of the audience, which both warmed my heart with my love and filled me with dread. I looked at Natsuki for a split-second and captured the image of her, guess what, staring down like a mother demanding to talk to the manager. I'm definitely demanding to talk to this girl after Monika's performance…

Speaking of Monika's performance, it was the best damn one in the club, even better than Yuri's! A poem about reaching for the skys, she was like a top-tier Shakespearean actor on-stage performing with her highest vigor and emotion, basically immersing herself in the world of her poem. It was as if we were brought into an alternate reality to be serenaded by a messenger from God. Her voice echoed throughout the room and quaked our souls with raw power (the guys also thought she was hot). Needless to say, the audience clapped, whistled, and shouted with overwhelming approval as Monika gave a modest bow.

"Thank you for coming everyone! Please consider the Literature Club after school, everyday, in room-" The rest of Monika's words, for me, were drowned by more applause and the sight of Natsuki walking out of the clubroom, peering at me before departing. She had left her stuff here, so she clearly didn't intend to leave the festival early. Now's my chance at least.

"Anon Anon!" Yuri beckons as she runs up-close to me with a big smile on her face and two sparkles in her eyes, "You did amazing! I loved your poem, it was absolutely ravishing!"

I laugh, "Th-thanks Yuri, wish my performance was better, but I'm glad you loved it!"

Sayori butts in, "Oh she definitely loved it! You should've saw her with her mouth open and her hands clenched together and her eyes wide open-"

Yuri covers Sayori's mouth in embarrassment, "Oh please Sayori don't say things like that out loud!"

I laugh again, quickly still looking to confront Natsuki, the silent pest.

"H-hey umm, I have to go use the restroom if you guys don't mind. I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, Anon!" Yuri understands, still covering Sayori's mouth, who gives a thumbs-up.

Stepping out of that heavy clubroom, feeling the new breeze of the hallway, I look around quickly for Natsuki.

No Natsuki in sight.

I start walking towards the bathrooms to both continue my search and also to take a leak in the process. The closer I got to the bathroom, the more the hallway seemed to lighten up. I guess there aren't too many clubs up here anyways.

Next to the bathroom was a janitor's closet, with the door left a bit ajar. Nothing really of significance...

Well, not until a mysterious force had pulled and gravitated me into the body of the closet, completely swallowing my eyes in darkness and confining myself into a small space. A warm object brushed up against me, and I heard the door close and lock.

A rudimentary lightbulb flicks on: It's a small closet, but large enough for me to hold out both of my arms from the middle and still barely touch the shelves, which acted as walls filled with janitorial equipment.

At the same time, I see and feel Natsuki up against my body, her 4'11" (149cm) body staring at me from below with that same cynicism as before. Her hands were gripping the chest of my blazer.

"W-What the hell Natsuk-" She covers my mouth forcefully, it's a lot of strength for a tiny body like her's.

"Shut the hell up or the people outside are gonna hear you. It was already risky enough for me to pull you in here." She half-whispered.

I remove her hand from my mouth, "F-fine then… Why the hell did you drag me in here though?"

She sighed for the third time today, "Because it's the perfect place to ask you: What the hell is up with you and Yuri?..."

Fuck.

I try to facade the sudden increase of adrenaline throughout my body with a mirror coat of playing dumb, "What do you mean?..."

"You know what I mean. You two did something yesterday." She stood accusing, "There's no other reason why she'd suddenly be super happy the day of and after when you guys hung out at your house. You DO know I've known her for a long time, right? You DO know I text her just about everyday, right?"

"Well, you see-"

"Don't forget how excited she got when you read your poem, and how excited you got when she read her poem, AND the whole meaning of your dumb poem! Do you think just because I'm small means that I'm also stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid-"

"Did you ask Yuri out?" she cuts to the chase. Her pink eyes shot through me.

"..." I silently stood defeated, my eyes closed. What the hell was I gonna do? This is Natsuki, the most concrete midget I've ever known, the hell with her believing my lies.

"Yeah, guess I'm right then…" She looked away, lips clenched, with an expression of sadness in her tone. Her angry expression turned sorrowful as she let go of my blazer. Something else was going on behind the curtains…

"Yes, Yuri is basically my girlfriend… Is there something wrong with that?"

No reply.

"Why are you so troubled with it?"

No reply.

"Is there a problem with you and Yuri?"

"There's a problem with You." One of her visible eyes peer at me.

"Huh?"

"Goddamnit, don't make me say it."

I was legitimately confused at what kind of idea she was trying to translate to me, I mean, Natsuki always speaks in these emotional riddles.

"Well you're gonna need to if I'm going to understand what you're trying to say-"

Natsuki holds in a yell of frustration using her mouth and turns back towards me, her eyes squint as if the sun had suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

"GAH! I LIKE you okay?! I liked you when I met you! I liked you despite your dumb flaws and your dumb writing!" She pauses and bites her lip, "I just… I just didn't know how to tell you without looking like an idiot myself…"

I didn't know what to be more wary of: The volume of Natsuki's confession alerting people walking by, or the fact that she had declared her unrequited love to me. This has suddenly become a very difficult situation.

"N-Natsuki…" I gulp, "I didn't… Know-"

"Of course you didn't know, how could you? The fuck was I supposed to expect anyways? That you'd magically know how I felt and declare your love first? Yeah, in whatever reality." Her voice tenses up, a deep breath is taken, "And now, now it's over…"

Her head rests on my chest in admitted defeat. My head resting on my neck was still thinking about how to handle this situation…

My instincts think first and I wrap my arms around Natsuki and give her a decently strong hug. It's the best I can do now that I've realized what's been going on with her. She liked me, and still likes me, a lot, and now that I'm with Yuri, everything's falling apart for her. No wonder she was pissed at me all morning. I shouldn't feel bad for loving Yuri, yeah, but I still care for Natsuki. At the very least, I should treat her better than I had recently in order to show her that I care for her. It would make her happy. And hey, she _is_ really cute.

Natsuki flinched at the hug in surprise, "W-what?... Why're you hugging me? Don't you love Yuri?"

"Yeah, I do. I do love Yuri, but that doesn't mean I can't show that I care for you too." The closet light flickered, "I'm sorry for breaking your hear-"

"No! Don't be sorry…"

"Well, I'm not sorry then, but I'll make sure to treat you better than I have during the past few days."

"W-what do you mean by that?..."

"Like… Uhh, if you want to go anywhere on a day where I'm free, not as a date or anything, then we can do that."

Silence.

"That… That'd be nice."

"Good!"

We stood hugging for a few seconds afterwards before letting go, looking at each other with a nice optimism. On the other hand, I suppose it's time to finish my 'bathroom' break and maybe go walk around the festival with Yuri, and maybe Natsuki if she wants to join us.

I try to shuffle around Natsuki "Well, guess it's time for us to go back. Might be a bit tricky getting out of her-"

"Anon." Natsuki says, grabbing my left hand preemptively.

I double-take in surprise, "Uhh… Yeah?"

"Since you said you'd help cheer me up, could you do something for me?" She puts my hand to her right cheek. It was like a hearth.

I begin blushing, unknowing of what to do in this even more difficult situation.

"Umm, uhh, what do you mean…?"

Natsuki then begins licking my finger. Her wet tongue softly slaps my left index finger, covering its front in her saliva. Apparently, this saliva had some sort of paralyzing element mixed into it, because I was frozen in place.

"Like this; I've always wanted to do things like this." Natsuki begins sucking on my finger in an erotic fashion, her adorable, pink eyes staring up at me as her head bobs up and down on my finger while using her tongue to explore every dimension of its exterior.

"Hnnggg" I quietly fidget as Natsuki starts taking control with this spontaneous action. What the hell do I do? This cute, short girl just started sucking on my finger after confessing her love to me: what a screwed-up Monday. Flashes of my commitment to Yuri go through my head; I've gotta get out of this, but not too directly or too harshly.

"S-So you just wanted to do… This with my f-finger?" I nervously chuckle as her tongue keeps working, "If that's all, then, uhh, just let me know when you're, y'know, don-"

"Dummy" She says as she releases my finger from her wet grasp, saliva stringing from it to her mouth like a tightrope, "I wanna do more… You wouldn't mind, right? I was lucky enough to find this closet unlocked on the day the custodians aren't here, it'd be shitty if we lost this chance."

This damn loli was using her puppy dog eyes on me essentially, and I don't know if it was those eyes, her voice, the fact she sucked my finger, or the fact we both didn't expect things to go very far that led me to say…

"F-Fine… What the hell are you planning to do anyways?"

She looks downwards for a second, smiles with that adorable little fang, and looks back at me. Natsuki then leans her body into mine, softly pushing both of us towards the shelf wall enough for the equipment to touch my back, and caresses her small, pale hand up my left leg and onto my… Crotch.

Fuck, I was erect, and I didn't even notice it.

"Y-you know some of the dirty things they do in doujinshis right?" Natsuki inquires while softly grabbing my erection through my pants. She clearly doesn't know that this wouldn't be my first rodeo, which is both good and bad.

"D-don't tell me you want to-"

"Please? I've always wanted to do something dirty with someone I really like. I never get the chance to because people are so weird with how small I am." Natsuki's short-tempered, angry persona was gone, but her pushiness is still there, just under another guise of persuasion. Yuri keeps flashing into my mind: the one who I first kissed and had sex with. I mean, isn't that what counts? Isn't the fact we shared our virginity a proof of some sort? I still love her to death, I always would and forever will, but getting out of this situation without crippling my friendship with Natsuki seems impossible if I don't let her get her way. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? She's just going to suck my cock, I think, right?

I sigh in defeat, "F-Fine, do what you need, j-just don't go too far."

Her smile grows into the kind you'd she whenever she'd proudly parade a poem; she giggles with joy, "Don't worry, Anon~"

Natsuki ducks down a little bit, gets on her knees, and begins unzipping my zipper and unbuttoning my button, 'Pop!' and 'Zzzziipp~'. In a few seconds, my pants fell to the floor, and my pitched tent was bulging out in front of Natsuki's now-red face. Then, with a bit of difficulty on her part, she slips down my boxers and my unsheathed dick pops out.

"Christ." Natsuki quietly exclaims, "Why is it so damn big?"

"Sh-Shut up. It's not that big, you're just small."

She lightly smacks it in retaliation, causing my body to flinch a bit, "How about you stay quiet when I'm about to suck you off?" She licks her lips.

"Why the hell did you ask me-Ah!" I was quickly caught off-guard by Natsuki's wet, pink lips licking and swallowing the tip of my cock, followed by her familiar tongue slowly spinning around it. The warm, smooth skin of her right hand and her fingers wrapped around the base of my dick and began stroking it slowly in rhythm with the mesmerizing bob of her head sucking my tip. It felt amazing, especially for a first-timer like her. The stroking of my base heavily complimented the pleasure I had felt towards my head; her adventurous, wet tongue was the key component here, especially when it licked the vulnerable back of the head and sent shocks of wonder throughout my body. All I could do was lean back on the shelf and moan and grunt in response to her tongue constantly revolving around my glans while she began stroking faster with her hand, clearly enjoying it.

"Shit… You're really good" I take a breath.

Natsuki looks up at me and moderately slaps my naked right thigh with her remaining hand before going even deeper with her blowjob, her lips now transitioning to the middle of my dick's shaft. I tense up even more and begin breathing faster; it felt even better than before. My dry shaft was lubricated by the hot, humid interior of Natsuki's mouth as her tongue worked even more rubbing and licking up and down the backside of my cock. Clearly she saw this was successful, because I was twitching and falling back from how her tongue's slippery, soft, and silky texture felt against my throbbing dick's most sensitive backhead point. The sucking motions of her head speeded up as her mouth took in more and more of my shaft until the gulps of her sucking were the most audible thing in the room; the more she took in, the more the wonderful liquids of her mouth drenched my penis. As for me, my face was basically on-fire at this point, and the only other sounds that filled the closet were my horny ventilating, Natsuki gulping my dick back-and-forth, and the soft murmurs of the outside world, but that last element didn't exist at this point.

Eventually, after what felt like a trip to paradise, Natsuki's oral chamber freed my cock from its grasp, mainly just for her to take a breath after having her mouth filled with dick for whatever amount of time it was filled with dick.

Natsuki temporarily transformed the blowjob into a lubricated handjob in order to keep the stimulation going on in my dick.

"D-Do you like it so far?... Y-you better not say no!" She rubs the head of my dick against her heated cheek.

"Y-Yeah! Cl-clearly you heard me..." I look away in embarrassment.

Natsuki smiles and prepares for another round, "Heh, not my fault that you have such a tasty cock, especially when that little bit of liquid came out." She quickly squeezes my thighs with both of her hands, causing me to flinch again, and then puts her lips up to my cock's head again, "You better not cum t-too fast, or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, okay." That was probably a lie.

Natsuki, no hands, takes in half of my cock and begins sucking again at a faster rate than before, clearly she's gotten used to this. In response, I kept fidgeting out of the delight of her mouth rubbing against the head of my cock while her lips softly vibrated the air around my shaft with each slurp as she went up-and-down, creating a wonder probably similar to how it feels for a lady to use a vibrator on herself.

My view fell down and saw Natsuki sucking passionately and looking up at me with her bright, pink eyes. In her moving pupils were a mixture of embarrassment and delight, and for the next few seconds we kept eye contact while the sounds of Natsuki gulping my cock filled the room. In response, she winked towards me and began sucking my dick even faster, and the feeling of her mouth swallowing and pleasuring my member intensified. Her tongue chaotically swirled around as her pink lips basically jerked me off while the tip of my dick started hitting the end of Natsuki's small mouth, even though I wasn't even all the way in; Natsuki squeezed my thighs harder, she clearly wants me to cum in her mouth.

I'll give it to her.

" _Mmmm! Mmmmh! Mmmmh!"_ sounded throughout the room for the last dozen or so of seconds of Natsuki sucking faster; the pleasure was unbearably euphoric, and in primeval response, I grabbed Natsuki's head.

" _MMMMMMPH!"_ She squirmed with my touch, looking up at me with an expression of her usual tsundere distaste (I think the squirm only turned me on even more). This was my only hint towards her that I was about to ejaculate into her mouth.

The feeling keeps building up and up, the euphoria rises like a shuttle, and eventually I pass the point of no return.

I give my one and only thrust towards her mouth, fitting almost all of my shaft inside of her small, slutty mouth, and release as much semen as I could. Each burst of nut I shot into her throat felt better, bigger, and thicker than the last as it rocketed through my rod and into her throat. The expression of shock, surprise, and satisfaction on Natsuki's face was almost the best part of it as I could just see my cum quench her thirsty attitude. Everytime I would twitch with a shot of cum, she would give out a " _Mmmmph!_ " in return and her eyes would squint and twitch. She clearly liked it, or she would've just pulled my dick out of her mouth instead of wrapping her arms around my waist like the horny girl she was.

After over half a dozen shots, or around that, I was done cumming, and Natsuki pulled her mouth off of my cock and fell back onto the ground on her ass, her hands planted on the floor, and her mouth dripped with cum. She gives a swallow with a very audible "Gulp", and starts gathering her breath.

"Why… The fuck… Do you cum so much?..." She takes a deep breath in a series of breaths, "I would've thought… A lonely virgin like y-you… Would be jerking off too much… To cum like such a m-monster."

She gulps again.

I slump down against the shelf, my pants still down to my ankles, my cock still sensitive and wet, and try to muster some sort of reply.

"Maybe it's because, I don't know, you're so good at sucking dick?" I look away.

"Still no excuse!" She slightly yells, wiping the cum off her lips with her finger and then licking it off.

A few seconds pass.

"It… Umm…" She looks around and fidgets a bit, "It tasted good though…"

I smirk a bit, "Heh, I could tell since you didn't pull away when I came in your mouth."

Silence, with the exceptions of our breathing, for only a second.

Natsuki begins slowly crawling over, "When you say it like that… It kind of makes you sound shitty." She smiles and lays to the right of me against the wall, and starts rubbing my dick.

"Ssss!" I squint and twitch from the touch of her hand, "St-still a bit sensitive!"

Natsuki giggles in a slightly sadistic tone, taking in the glory of making me squirm, and continues slowly stroking my shaft: it was as if I was put under an erotic spell. The spell was so strong, that it felt as if I could fall asleep against that normally uncomfortable shelf, but eventually I woke up and realized that my favour for Natsuki was finished.

"So," I grab Natsuki's attention away from my crotch, "We heading back now? I think the club might find it suspicious how long I've been 'in the bathroom'."

"Weeelllllll….." Natsuki teasingly thinks to herself. A conflicted realization hits me that this may be far from over.

"Sucking your cock like that really got me wet, you know?" Natsuki's face inches closer to mine until our lips are just a dozen centimeters apart. Her body sneaks onto mine.

"I made you feel real good… Could you make me feel like that in return, please? Last favour, I promise." At this point, Natsuki is sitting on my waist, my dick basically rubbing against the back of her skirt.

What the hell do I say? Not only is she about to seduce me for the second time in a row, but she's acting like I'm returning a favour that I specifically asked for! " _Natsuki please suck my dick_!" Yeah, I totally asked for that…

But it's not like I didn't enjoy it…

Well, I'm sure I can make this quick.

I sigh, "Okay then, wh-what is it-" Natsuki interrupts my question with a passionate kiss on the lips. Even though her mouth is smaller than mine, she manages to dominate the oral-play by locking my lips with hers like a vault door and then attacks with a swift push onto my body and a seizure of my shoulders as she moans in ecstasy. It was only for a few seconds, but she must've loved it.

Natsuki breaks the kiss like she had started it, saliva stringing from our lips, and smirks, lowering her left hand to her blazer. Then, she takes her other hand and begins to unbutton and open the suit-jacket, revealing the brown school vest, which is then lifted to her upper chest, exposing to my eyes her white dress shirt.

Yeah, okay, I'm speechless.

As Natsuki is unbuttoning her dress shirt and unveiling her half-naked chest, she looks at me with her flustered tsundere gaze.

"H-hurry up and stick your hands under my skirt!"

"O-O-Okay!" I stutter like an cadet being yelled at by a commanding officer.

My right hand begins maneuvering up Natsuki's skinny, but squishy thigh until it disappears underneath her admittedly-short skirt. The next thing I feel is the smooth fabric of Natsuki's panties as I explore from her waist-side all the way down to where her pussy is, and it was as wet as I expected.

"J-Jeez, you're soaked."

"Not my fault." Natsuki pouts with a slight moan as my fingers start rubbing her on the outside of her panties, accompanied by a barely audible 'Squish'.

Natsuki moans slightly louder as she finishes unbuttoning her shirt, showing a cute, pink bra housing her petite tits.

"Ju-Just so you know, I'm an A-cup." She looks away, flustered by my fingers playing with her little snatch.

"I like small tits." The only response I can think of.

"Y-You better!" Natsuki begins resting her arms on my shoulders, her pink hair flowing down, as my fingers pull the underside of her panties aside and start to infiltrate her wet, but tight cunt. I could barely fit two of my fingers inside of her as I grab her right thigh with my other hand and concentrate more of my strength into getting my index and middle finger deeper into Natsuki's pussy. Meanwhile, Natsuki is moaning louder and heavier, releasing little yelps from her high-pitched cries of pleasure as I completely take control of the situation. Contrasted with her usual demeanour, Natsuki's face was conquered by an expression of sexual defeat: her mouth was always open, with saliva stringing from the top to the bottom and her eyes could only muster a look of " _Yes, please, please fuck me already! Fill my virgin pussy with anything!_ "

Natsuki pushes up her bra and her small, perky tits drop out. Each breast was like a little hill of land on her chest, and her nipples were pink and pointy, basically asking to be sucked on and played with.

Too bad I was sticking my fingers deeper into Natsuki's cunt, in fact, my fingers were almost all the way in after roughly thrusting them in-and-out of her wonderfully tight lips. With one strong jab of my hand, Natsuki cried alarmingly loud as my index and middle fingers went as deep as they could inside; the knuckle of my ring finger finally touched her crotch. I would've been worried about the volume of her cries of pleasure if I wasn't so turned-on by and focused on fingering her pussy.

Natsuki leans the weight of her body on me some more, so I take the opportunity to start playing with her tits using my free left hand. While my right fingers played with her soaked pussy, my left fingers pinched and squeezed Natsuki's petite, horny breasts, causing her to moan harder. I didn't even need my entire left hand to encompass one of her tiny boobs, a simple thumb and index finger could give her a good squeeze. A squeeze good enough to make her pussy tighten around my fingers. As hot as it was, it was also rather difficult multitasking with her and managing a synchronization of pleasure. Even still, at this point, the girl was biting her lips and even holding her left hand over her mouth in order to try and contain herself.

However, it seemed she couldn't contain herself, because Natsuki immediately let out a record cute cry of glee and bliss as I felt a new surge of warm and sticky juices forcefully and arbitrarily coat my hand. Then, her body, like a house without support beams, falls onto mine, followed by a series of soft and adorable moans. Natsuki hugged my chest and laid there, breathing out of erotic exhaustion.

"You came pretty quickly." I tease as I pull my drenched fingers out of her pussy and look at the fruits of my efforts: Natsuki's juices dripped from my hand.

Natsuki gives a tired moan in response, which was muffled by my chest.

I thought everything was done and done, but then the sudden feeling of my erect dick caught my attention. Apparently it was like that for sometime, obviously because of Natsuki getting fingered and played with.

Maybe it's time I _completely_ throw this game into my direction and end it with a score of 2-1?

Both of my hands slyly slip down the side of Natsuki's chest, then her waist-side, then her hips, under her skirt and panties, and finally, her soft, pillowy ass. I give it a sudden squeeze.

"Eeeh?!" Natsuki twitches and flinches in surprise, "W-What are you d-doing?"

It's a good thing Yuri has my virginity, at least.

"I'm gonna show you who's boss, duh!" I exclaim as I lift Natsuki's ass up and quickly feel, with my cock's tip, where her pussy lips are. Immediately after finding the target, I plunge Natsuki's crotch onto my cock and penetrate Natsuki's still-tight pussy as much as I could, which was about half-way.

Natsuki cries out even louder than before, but attempts to muffle it with her hand. Wouldn't want the climax of this situation to be ruined by someone finding out!

My hips begin thrusting my dick in and out of Natsuki's cunt, with her muffled cries of satisfaction peaking everytime I thrust into her. It felt so fuckin' good: the constriction of her pussy chasm squeezing my dick harder than it had ever been squeezed, the lubricated insides of her chamber, and the salacious yelping of Natsuki being completely filled by a dick for the first time all added to this erotic melting pot of goodness.

"Feels better than your or my fingers, huh?" I smirk at her in between whatever soft moans of gratification that come out of me.

Natsuki nods her head furiously with her mouth still muffling her intense moaning, and her dainty body still half-resting on mine. I continue to bounce her on my cock while squeezing her ass more and more in order to add to the pleasure for the both of us.

Speaking of the bouncing, my dick was almost all the way inside of her little cunt after about a minute of pounding. It seemed the deeper I got, the harder Natsuki squeezed my shoulders and the more she fidgeted and rubbed against me fucking her. Then I realized something, the tip of my cock was already hitting what seemed the end of Natsuki's pussy chasm, yet I wasn't all the way in yet.

"Damn, you really are small." I tease her about it.

Natsuki looks at me and lets out a series of muffled cries, clearly still able to get somewhat miffed even while getting fucked.

I then decide to add something else to the mix, so I sit up, which also sits Natsuki up, and I fiercely plant my lips onto her left breast and start sucking her nipple while continuing to fuck her upright. My tongue swirled around her pointy nipple and my lips sucked the innermost area of her breast with passion; the texture of her nipple was significantly firmer and more delicate to the touch than the rest of her body, which made it even hotter to suck on.

Fucking her while sitting up was a nice change of pace too, even if thrusting my cock into her horny snatch was a tad harder. My cock still slid in and out of her with ease thanks to her pussy fluids lubricating, well, everything. I could occasionally feel the fluids drip onto my thighs, though it's hard to notice that when I'm holding her warm, tight body close and bouncing it on my dick without mercy. Natsuki, at this point, hugged my upper body as if she was on a rollercoaster (I bet it felt like it to her). However, this also meant taking her hand off her mouth and exposing her sexual cries to the outerworld of the closet.

" _Aaahhhhhh~! Fuck Fuck Fuck~!_ " Natsuki spontaneously yelped in a really fucking hot tone, but also at a worrying volume. " _Fuck me more Anon! Make me cum more and more! I'm so fucking horny!_ "

Now this is getting REALLY good.

Without a response, I push Natsuki's little body down onto the ground, with my body kneeling up and perpendicular to her's, grab her tiny waist and rapidly fuck her faster than before, with the splashes of her naughty pussy being pounded echoing throughout the closet. At this point, my hormones didn't give a shit about getting caught, I just wanted to keep fucking this girl. I wanted to hear her cry in absolute pleasure. I just wanted to see her body, with her skirt pulled up, and her soaked panties pulled aside, and her blazer and shirt popped open, revealing her petite bouncing tits, I just wanted to see her body jump up and down on my cock and forever feel the divine squeeze of her pussy on my dick.

" _MMMMMmmmmmmmmm~! Faster~! FASTER~! I've lost count of how much I came, but I don't care! Make me squirm more and more~!_ " She moans more and more. Her lower body isn't even laying on the ground technically, it's just being horizontally fucked back and forth onto my cock nonstop. Natsuki's legs wrap around me as I pull her body even closer.

I wanna fucking cum all over her so badly.

"You want me to cum all over you?!" I manage to grunt out.

" _YES~! YES~! COVER ME IN CUM~! I WANNA FEEL THE WARMTH ALL OVER ME~!_ " Natsuki begs. Her begging is so fucking hot. I almost want to tease her and not cum just to see her squirm more and more in sexual agony, but my body can't hold this in; it feels like I'm about to release a mother load of cum all over this girl.

More.

 _More._

 _MORE!_

With a few final euphoric thrusts, I feel the semen rush through my cock with extraordinary speed, signaling me to swiftly pull my cock out of Natsuki's slutty snatch and jerk it with herculean strength as I immediately the seraphic rush of dopamine throughout my body in response to the shots and shots of nut firing out of my cock like missiles all over Natsuki's little, fucked body.

"Aaaahhhhh~!" Natsuki's adorable, horny voice moans out as her half-naked self is completely assaulted by my uncontrollable cumshots. It splatters on her skirt; it splatters on her stomach; it splatters all over her tits; it splatters all over her face and also into her mouth, which was wide open to catch any facial shots. She licks up and swallows the cum in her mouth with pleasure as I sit back in absolute satisfaction.

As I sat against the shelf-wall, my cock involuntarily pulsated with post-sex pleasure and eventually fell back, evaluating that it was exhausted from today's activities. I couldn't really see any of this for the first few moments, since my eyes were enclosed with my mind in a temporary state of nirvana. Meanwhile, Natsuki was laying on the floor, breathing in a peaceful manner. All in all, we stayed like this for an unknown amount of time, which was probably a bad idea considering how much time was taken already.

Eventually, however, we jumped back into reality and finally began to wrap things up. Natsuki buttoned up her uniform and fixed her panties while I pulled my pants back up and zipped and buttoned them back up as if nothing had happened.

"Shit." Natsuki sophomorically grunted, "Your cum got on my skirt."

I reply after a couple of seconds, "Oh, right, I did that."

"Of course you did that, dumbass! Too absorbed in fucking me that you couldn't avoid hitting my clothing. This is gonna be a bitch to clean up."

Natsuki grabbed an unused rag from one of the shelves and began vigorously rubbing the cumstain on her skirt. She continued.

"Did I feel that good that you just couldn't hold yourself back?" She half-pouted, closing in on me, "I know you felt amazing." Her voice transforms. "That feeling of you ramming me mercilessly is definitely gonna be a highlight of my high school years."

I nervously laugh and reply, no longer under the spell of sexual drive, "Y-yeah you were really tight, y'know? Everything, uh, felt good about you."

"Heh." Natsuki chuckles, "Well I'll probably be staying this tight for a long time, so if you ever wanna do this againnnnn?" She teases, finishing with rubbing the spot on her skirt.

"Uhhhhh"

"Just kidding!" She jokes, "I know you have Yuri, still, so I won't ask you for anything like this again." Natsuki then spontaneously hugs me. I hug back quickly.

"T-Thank you again. This did really make me feel better about…" She pauses, "A lot of things."

I reply, "Of course, I'm glad I could at least do that."

She stays like that for the next few seconds before mutually breaking the hug.

Natsuki then looks at her phone, "Oh shit!" she gasps, "We've been in here for like half an hour!"

Still better than what I thought it was.

"Anon, let's get going. You peek outside first, and tell me when it's safe to leave."

"Aye aye, captain." I jokingly reply. Natsuki counters with a slight shove and a giggle.

So basically, after a minute of overly-cautious spying, we both manage to escape the janitor's closet: the most unexpected place to get your dick sucked and then have sex.

"Alright Anon so, I'm gonna walk around a bit more so we don't come back together and look suspicious, 'kay?"

"Of course, and I'll, uh, just tell them I was looking at memes on my phone in the bathroom and got distracted."

Natsuki chuckles again, "You're funny, but that'll actually work~!" She cutely winks at me and walks in the opposite direction with a little wave.

"Bye~!"

"See ya!"

Her small body soon disappears around the corner along with her moody stride.

"Well that was one hell of a day." I quietly mutter to myself, checking the time on my phone, "There's still a couple of hours left to walk around with Yuri at least." I smile and think of what we'll do, hopefully not fuck in the janitor's closet, at least.

Then, as I'm looking at my phone, a text message pops up at the top from some unknown number.

"Hiiii Anon, I got your number from Yuri btw :3 Just wanna ask if you wanna hang out tomorrow ;)"

Another message.

"Not something sexual or anything but yknow :PPPP"

Why didn't I expect this? Not like this is bad or anything, I mean, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'll just ask Yuri for us to go out in the evening and then ask Natsuki for the afternoon. Bam, two birds with one stone!

"Yeah! Let's hang out after school tomorrow for the afternoon."

Near-instant reply, "Okkaaayyy （＾・ω・＾❁）Cant wait! :3"

What a... _cute_ way of texting.


End file.
